Ju On: La maldición - Traducción no oficial
by HonduranGleek
Summary: Cuando una voluntaria de asistencia para ancianos va a trabajar en una casa de una tranquila área residencial, empieza a escuchar ruidos extraños. Mientras los eventos extraños se vuelven más aterradores, descubre que algunos actos de violencia pueden adherirse a una casa, y que esa maldad puede alcanzarte, aún después de la muerte... Traducción no oficial al español.
1. Introducción a la obra

Nota del Traductor:

* * *

Bienvenidos.

Esta es una traducción no oficial de la novela japonesa de Ken Oishi, Ju On (呪怨), que traducido al español, significa _La Maldición._ Esta es una traducción directa de la traducción oficial hecha por Joe Swift.

Recuerden apoyar al autor comprando el título.

Disfruten.


	2. Sinopsis

En japón, una _ju-on_ es una maldición mortal que cobra vida propia. Siempre busca víctimas nuevas, ya que es una maldición que no puede detenerse. Alguien que sea lo suficientemente desafortunado para encontrarse con un espíritu que murió por esta maldición es asesinado, y así se esparce.

Cuando una voluntaria de asistencia para ancianos va a trabajar en una casa de una tranquila área residencial, empieza a escuchar ruidos extraños. Mientras los eventos extraños se vuelven más aterradores, descubre que algunos actos de violencia pueden adherirse a una casa, y que esa maldad puede alcanzarte, aún después de la muerte.

Las películas japonesas sentaron un nuevo precedente para las historias de terror y su forma de contarlas, con su mezcla de suspenso de progresión lenta e imagenes perturbantes. Esta novela es igual de inolvidable y aterradora.


	3. Glosario de Honoríficos en el japonés

Para preservar algo de la cultura japonesa de la historia y a la vez hacerla accesible a los lectores del idioma español, opté por mantener los sufijos honoríficos que se utilizan en el lenguaje japonés. Estos están presentados a continuación, para la referencia del lector.

* * *

 **SUFIJOS HONORÍFICOS:**

 **1. _Chan_ : **Normalmente se utiliza para referirse a niños pequeños de cualquier género, o a jovencitas con las que el interlocutor tiene mucha confianza. A veces también se utiliza entre hombres que se tienen confianza. Se usa a menudo con los nombres propios, aunque también se le puede atribuir el sufijo al apellido, o a las abreviaciones de este.

 **2. _Kun_ : **Se utiliza frecuentemente con chicos o varones que son más jóvenes, o bien de la misma edad del interlocutor, así como un compañero de clase. Se usa con los nombres propios o los apellidos.

 **3. _San_ : **El sufijo más común del idioma japonés. Se compara con el "Sr" "Sra." "Srta." del idioma español. Se usa con los nombres propios o los apellidos.

 **4. _Sensei_ : **Cuando se usa como un sufijo, otorga un título, ya sea de profesor, doctor, abogado, etc. Formalmente, se usa con el apellido de la persona.

* * *

Nota con los nombres: Para los propósitos de esta traducción, todos los nombres han sido puestos en el orden occidental, con el nombre en primer lugar y el apellido de la familia por último, lo opuesto al orden japonés, en donde el apellido se coloca primero y el nombre propio después.


	4. Ju On

**JU-ON** [jōō-ôn] _**n.**_ La maldición de una persona que muere mientras albergaba una emoción fuerte de rabia o odio. Esta maldición se alberga en el lugar donde vivió esa persona y se convierte en una energía trascendente. Cualquiera que entra en contacto con esta maldición muere, y esta renace.


	5. Prólogo

**Kayako**

* * *

Entré en el aula. Y, en ese momento, el salón de clases, que había estado animado con risas y pláticas entre los estudiantes, se quedó mudo.  
En silencio.  
Mirándome.  
Caminé hacia mi asiento, con la vista fija al suelo, viéndome los pies.

No recuerdo cuando empezó todo esto. Probablemente, hace mucho tiempo. Cada vez que me acerco, la gente deja de hablar, y de reírse.  
No sé por qué. No importa qué tanto piense en ello, simplemente no lo sé.

Mis padres me dieron el nombre Kayako. Me dijeron que lo tomaron del nombre del arpa coreana ( _kaya-gum_ ), pero no sé por qué tomaron el ideograma de un instrumento musical. Puedo recordar vagamente el sonido de ese instrumento, y como lucía. Pero hace tiempo que ya no lo recuerdo. Y ya no le puedo preguntar a nadie, nunca más.  
Mis padres estuvieron casados trece años antes de que yo, su hija primogénita y última, nació. Me cuidaron muy bien. Sí, creo que debieron de haberlo hecho. Después de todo, me daban todo lo que quería.  
Sin embargo, ellos estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo, y apenas estaban a mi lado. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, en _esta casa_.  
No, no estaba completamente sola. Mi gato, Kuro, siempre estaba conmigo. Kuro y yo pasábamos el tiempo en _esta casa_ , viendo por la ventana como pasaban las nubes, y como las hojas de los árboles se movían gentilmente con la brisa. Kuro y yo comíamos juntos, y le decía todo lo que me había pasado ese día, y me quedaba dormida acariciando su cuerpo.

Sí, exceptuando a Kuro, estaba completamente sola. Incluso cuando habían muchas personas a mi alrededor, siempre estaba sola.

Cuando estaba en pre-escolar, jugaba a menudo con los otros niños. Nos dividíamos en dos grupos e intentabamos tomar miembros del otro equipo. Diríamos el nombre del compañero que queríamos en mi equipo, y luego decidíamos que grupo se quedaría con el jugando piedra papel o tijeras. Pero, aún cuando jugábamos ese juego, nadie decía " _Nosotros queremos a Kayako-chan"_ , ni una sola vez.  
Nadie me necesitaba. Pero bien, yo tampoco necesitaba a nadie. Así que siempre estábamos a mano. Nunca le gusté a ningún chico, pero tampoco me gustaba ningun chico. Todo estaba en equilibrio.  
Pero, ese equilibrio se perdió cuando entré a la universidad. Todo fue culpa de un chico llamado Shunsuke Kobayashi.  
Kobayashi-kun.  
Era la primer vez que me enamoraba de alguien.

Pasó una semana después del inicio de clases. Los estudiantes del primer año del curso de Educación decidimos hacer una pequeña reunión en un pub cercano. No era que no quería ser amiga de los demás en la clase, pero no encontré una excusa para no ir, así que tuve que ir.  
Esa fue la primer vez que bebí alcohol, pero creo que todos los demás estaban en el mismo lugar que yo estaba. Algunos tomaron demasiado y se quedaron dormidos, mientras que otros se excusaban para ir a vomitar al baño. Kobayashi-kun fue uno de esos que fue al baño.  
Fue hacía para el final de la fiesta cuando salí del baño. Ví a Kobayashi-kun tirado en el pasillo. Tenía la boca húmeda, así que sabía que acababa de enjuagarse la mano después de vomitar.  
Todavía no sé como reuní el valor para esto, pero me agaché frente a él hasta que nuestros ojos estaban al mismo nivel, y le ofrecí mi pañuelo sin decir nada. Me miró con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y tomó el pañuelo, sonriendo con timidez.  
\- Gracias, Kawamata-san, - dijo.  
 _Gracias... Kawamata-san.  
_ ¿Cómo fue que Kobayashi recordó mi nombre? Hacia poco que nos habíamos conocido.  
Kobayashi recordó mi nombre. Y en el momento que dijo " _Kawamata-san_ " mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. Fue la primer vez que había sentido algo así, pero no sabía el por qué. Todo lo que sé , es que desde ese momento, me enamoré de Kobayashi-kun.  
Empecé a seguir a Kobayashi-kun desde ese momento.  
Sí. Siempre lo veía, desde los costados o desde atrás. Lo esperaba afuera de la estación de tren todas las mañanas, y una vez salía de este, lo seguía. En la cafetería, en la librería, en la tienda de cedés cerca del campus, en la librería, en la tienda de hamburguesas, en el salón de videojuegos, en el parlamento Pachinko, en el café... siempre, siempre, veía a mi Kobayashi-kun.  
Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que no podía soportarlo.

Por supuesto que nunca iba a poder decirle que lo amaba. La única cosa que podía hacer era escribir mis sentimientos por en mi libreta marrón. Así como muchos investigadores que estudian elefantes, leones, chimpancés o gorilas mantienen un registro de sus observaciones, así lo hacía yo para mantener un seguimiento de las acciones de Kobayashi-kun.  
Con quiénes hablaba, lo que comía, donde iba, lo que hacía... la clase de ambiente en la que había crecido, lo que le gustaba beber, sus hobbies, la clase de deportes que disfrutaba... mantenía mis apuntes sobre él con mis dibujos terribles basados en él, hasta incluso con algunas fotos que le había tomado en secreto, así como eran mis sentimientos por él, en esa libreta marrón.

Supe desde el principio que nunca me iba a corresponder. En vez de acercarse a mi, Kobayashi-kun se acercó a otra chica de la misma clase, Manami Midorikawa, y eventualmente empezaron a salir. Infortunadamente, yo fui la primera de la clase en darse cuenta del desarrollo de su relación.  
Odiaba admitirlo, pero Manami Midorikawa era muy hermosa, con un cuerpo como el de una modelo. Probablemente era el centro de la atención de la gente desde que ella nació. Ella era muy segura de sí misma, muy brillante. También era amable, alegre y siempre estaba llena de energía. Nunca iba a poder competir contra sus encantos.  
Estaba muy celosa de ella, la envidiaba, la odiaba, incluso la maldije... y con el tiempo me rendí. No había nada más que iba a poder hacer.

Y había llegado el momento en el que Kuro muriera. Lo encontré, tieso en una esquina, cuando regresé de la universidad. Lloré por tres días, sosteniendo su cuerpo inerte. En el cuarto día, cuando su cuerpo empezó a despedir el olor típico a la descomposición, finalmente lo enterré, bajo el árbol de cerezo.  
Mi Kuro, el único que me había necesitado, estaba muerto. Lloré, lloré, hasta más no poder, por días, sin parar.  
Mi desgracia parecía ser acompañada de más de esta.  
Justo después de que Kuro muriese, también murieron mis padres. Murieron en un accidente de tráfico mientras estaban en vacaciones fuera del país.  
Pero, no recuerdo haber estado triste por ello. ¿Por qué? Cuando mi gato murió lloré por días, pero cuando mis padres murieron, no lloré. Incluso durante el velatorio, y en el entierro, no derramé ni una sola lágrima.  
Quizá, desde entonces, no tenía nada en mi corazón para lamentar la muerte de otros humanos. No, quizá simplemente no tenía un corazón humano para nada.

Cuando murieron mis padres, dejé la universidad. Solo iba porque ellos me lo decían, pero ahora que habían fallecido, no tenía ninguna razón para seguir yendo. No quería ver a Kobayashi-kun y a Manami Midorikawa actuar cursi frente a mi. Renuncié a los estudios y pasé mis días en _esta casa_ , pero esta vez, completamente sola.  
Y fue en ese tiempo que Takeo vino a mi vida.  
Takeo Saeki era seis años mayor que yo; se dedicaba a ser ilustrador. Vivía en un apartamento cercano a mi casa, del que mis padres eran dueños, así que sí sabía como se veía. Para mí, una chica de diecinueve años, Takeo, a quien le empezaba a escacear el cabello, se veía como otro hombre viejo.

Mi corazón no se detenía para Takeo así como lo hacía con Kobayashi-kun. Nunca pansé que era particularmente encantador o apuesto. Pero, a pesar de todo, Takeo me dijo:  
\- Kayako, te deseo.  
 _Kayako, te deseo.  
_ Era la primera vez que alguien me decía que me que me deseaba.  
Y entonces decidí ser de Takeo.

Takeo y yo tuvimos una pequeña ceremonia de bodas, y empezamos nuestra vida juntos, en _esta casa_ , donde crecí.  
 _Kayako, te deseo._  
Siempre me decía eso antes de que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales. Me ponía muy contenta que me lo dijerra. Cada noche, cavilaba sobre cuando Takeo decía estas palabras, y empecé a desearlo más.  
Pero, no era como que disfrutaba mucho del coito.  
No sé cómo lo hacían los demás varones, pero Takeo era algo brusco. No era hacer el amor, yo sentía que era más como un ritual para someterme, y golpearme hasta dominarme, para obligarme a arrodillarme a sus pies, y hacerme su esclaba. Cada vez que me tomaba en esa cama, no tenía más remedio que gemir y pujar, aunque me costara respirar. Gemía fuerte con cada embestida, mientras me penetraba, haciendo sonidos como de aborígenes subyugados bajo el yugo de sus opresores.  
El sexo era rudo y violento. Pero, dejándolo a un lado, Takeo era un hombre muy amable.

Quedé embarazada al año de casarme. Era un varón. Le rogué a Takeo para que me dejara ponerle el nombre.  
Escogí Toshio, pues usaba el mismo primer ideograma de Shunsuke, **俊,** el nombre de mi primer amor.  
Por supuesto, tenía mis recelos sobre esto, así que para aplacar mi consciencia, usé el caracter de la letra "o", **雄,** del nombre de mi marido.  
\- Toshio. Toshio. (俊雄)  
Cada vez que decía el nombre de nuestro bebé, recordaba a Kobayashi-kun, y en secreto mi corazón se detenía, tal como aquella primer vez.

No sucedió nada especial durante varios años.  
Takeo resultó ser más posesivo y celoso de lo que pensé al inicio. Intentaba someterme, adueñarse de mí. Si mencionaba casualmente que encontraba atractivo algún actor de la televisión, se ponía muy molesto. Pero, a pesar de todo, nuestra vida era muy plácida y tranquila. Pasaba mi tiempo en _esta casa_ como una ama de casa, cuidando a mi hijo y marido. Pensé que sería lindo si el resto de mi vida fuera así.  
Pero, esta silenciosa felicidad no me iba a durar mucho. ¡Resultó ser que el profesor de primer grado de Toshio era nada más y nada menos que Shunsuke Kobayashi!  
Cuando lo ví en la ceremonia del primer día de Toshio en la escuela, me sorprendio, confundió... y alegró mucho.

Vi por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín desde el segundo piso. El árbol de cerezo donde enterré a Kuro, el mismo árbol que había estado ahí desde antes que naciera, y que florecía orgullosamente cada año, estaba a rebosar de flores nuevamente. Los pétalos rosa pálidos flotaban suavemente en el aire como copos de nieve, convirtiendo el suelo negro debajo del árbol en una alfombra rosa.  
Cerré los ojos y me acordé de Kobayashi-kun, quién seguramente estaba frente a la clase, frente a Toshio y el resto de los niños, impartiendo las lecciones.  
\- Kobayashi-kun, - susurré, suavemente.  
Sentí una sensación fria de placer en mi estómago, tal y como la primera vez.


	6. Capítulo 1: Kayako, Takeo y Toshio

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

 _Érase una vez, un cierto doctor en un país lejano llevó a cabo un experimento. El médico había manipulado especialmente las camas de los pacientes terminales, en un intento de medir cualquier diferencia en el peso corporal en el momento exacto de la muerte._  
 _El médico creía que si existía un espíritu o alma, entonces debía tener masa y, por lo tanto, peso. Si eso era cierto, entonces, en el mismo momento de la muerte, el cadáver en la cama tendría que volverse más ligero a medida que el espíritu o el alma dejaban el cuerpo._  
 _Cuando un paciente en el hospital finalmente había entrado en sus últimos momentos, el médico se ponía al lado del paciente y miraba la aguja de la balanza que había colocado en la cama. Esperaba hasta que el paciente muriera._  
 _En el momento de la muerte, ¿disminuiría el peso corporal? ¿O permanecería igual?_  
 _¿Puedes creerlo? ¡La hipótesis del doctor era correcta! En el momento exacto de la muerte, casi todos los cuerpos mostraron una disminución en el peso corporal._  
 _El médico creía que esta disminución del peso corporal era el peso del espíritu o alma de esa persona que abandonaba el cuerpo en el momento de la muerte._  
 _En el transcurso de los próximos años, el médico realizó su experimento en docenas de pacientes. Además de un número muy pequeño de excepciones, la mayoría de las personas mostraron una clara disminución en el peso corporal. El doctor encontró algo más, incluso más interesante._  
 _La disminución de peso en el momento exacto de la muerte varió. El más pequeño que midió fue 5 gramos; el promedio fue de 10 gramos; hubo algunos que perdieron más de 20 gramos, e incluso algunos que perdían casi 30 gramos. La pérdida de peso no estaba relacionada con el peso corporal de la persona en la vida. ¿Qué significaba entonces?_  
 _Después de mucha especulación, el doctor llegó a su conclusión: cuantos más arrepentimientos o apegos tenía la persona en la vida, mayor era la pérdida de peso tras la muerte._  
 _Una madre que dejó atrás a un niño pequeño._  
 _Un hombre que murió con un profundo odio hacia otra persona._  
 _Una persona joven que había decidido dedicar su vida a la música, pero murió antes de poder triunfar._  
 _Un esposo envenenado por su esposa para obtener su dinero._  
 _Un hombre falsamente acusado de un crimen que murió mientras trataba de demostrar su inocencia._  
 _Una esposa que fue golpeada diariamente y finalmente asesinada por su esposo._  
 _La pérdida de peso más grande que el doctor había presenciado había sido una mujer embarazada que había sido llevada al hospital en estado de coma. Cuando su corazón se detuvo, perdió casi 100 gramos. Una autopsia demostró que fue envenenada. Finalmente, el esposo de la mujer fue arrestado por el asesinato. Admitió haber amenazado a su esposa embarazada y obligarla a tomar veneno, todo para poder estar con su joven amante._  
 _Se dice que el hombre, mientras estuvo en prisión por su crimen, fue perseguido por el fantasma de su esposa, y que murió loco._  
 _Por supuesto, no tenemos forma de verificar la veracidad de los hallazgos del médico. Las verdades de los resultados del experimento se pierden en la historia._  
 _Solo unos años más tarde, el médico contrajo una enfermedad mental y falleció. No hay registro de la cantidad de peso que perdió en el momento de su muerte._

* * *

 **TAKEO**

\- Me gustaría tener una hija, de ser posible.  
Takeo Saeki había estado pensando esto por un tiempo.  
Sin embargo, su esposa, Kayako, no había quedado embarazada desde que dio a luz a su hijo, Toshio, hacía seis años. Casi al colmo de su paciencia, Takeo la mandó a que la revisaran, pensando que quizás algo le sucedió al cuerpo de su esposa que la hizo infértil. Los resultados de sus exámenes, sin embargo, no mostraron nada fuera de lo común.  
Entonces, Takeo se encargó de hacerse exámenes en el hospital. Por supuesto, no dudaba de la virilidad de su esperma. Él solo pensó que no era justo hacer que su esposa fuera examinada y que no se le hiciera la prueba él mismo.  
Una semana después de su prueba inicial, Takeo regresó al hospital para obtener los resultados. Después de eso, había planeado regresar a la oficina de diseñadores donde trabajaba.  
Ahora era primavera, todo era de un verde intenso, justo después de las vacaciones de la Semana Dorada. Era un día muy caluroso, y algunas mujeres tenían sus hombros al descubierto en vestidos sin mangas o camisetas sin mangas. Sus cabellos brillaban intensamente bajo el fuerte sol.  
Después de esperar unos quince minutos en la tranquila sala de espera del hospital, llevaron a Takeo al consultorio del médico. El médico que lo esperaba en la habitación blanca y estéril era un médico joven, diferente del que originalmente lo había visto hacía una semana. El doctor tenía una cara bonita, enmarcada con gafas sin montura. Alternando la mirada entre Takeo y sus registros médicos, el médico dijo:  
\- Parece que tienes oligozospermia.  
\- ¿Eh qué? - preguntó cuando escuchó la palabra desconocida.  
\- Oligozospermia.  
\- ¿Huh? - Takeo ladeó la cabeza confundido. - Um, doctor, ¿qué significa eso?  
\- La muestra que nos diste tiene un recuento de espermatozoides mucho más bajo de lo normal.  
\- Bajo ... ¿conteo de esperma?  
\- Sí. Eso es correcto. Su semen tiene menos de tres millones de espermatozoides por cc.  
\- Menos de tres millones ... - Takeo ladeó la cabeza otra vez. - ¿Puedes por favor poner eso en términos más simples?"  
\- Por supuesto. Lo siento -, el joven doctor sonrió con rigidez. - Normalmente, un recuento de espermatozoides de menos de veinte millones por cc se llama oligozospermia. Un recuento de espermatozoides de menos de veinte millones por cc reduce las posibilidades de fertilización natural. Un recuento de espermatozoides menor de cinco millones por cc reduce drásticamente estas posibilidades. El conteo de espermatozoides de menos de tres millones por cc, como el suyo, Saeki-san, hace que esas posibilidades sean casi nulas.  
 _Cero.  
_ \- Um, doctor, ¿este bajo conteo de espermatozoides es un desarrollo reciente, o algo que he tenido todo el tiempo?  
Takeo gimió, sorprendido por las palabras del doctor.  
Esta vez, el doctor se encogió de hombros.  
\- No puedo asegurarlo, pero a través de pacientes similares a los que he visto, es probable que haya tenido este problema durante mucho tiempo, si no desde el principio.  
Takeo sintió que su boca se ponía seca como un desierto.  
Por supuesto, un bajo conteo de espermatozoides era un problema muy serio, pero había un problema aún mayor. Él ya tenía un hijo, llamado Toshio.  
Sí, ese era el problema real.

El joven doctor continuó su discurso, pero cuando vio el cambio en la expresión de Takeo, sonrió con rigidez y rápidamente dijo:  
\- Esto realmente no es para preocuparse. Las técnicas de inseminación artificial y extracorporal han mejorado dramáticamente, e incluso en su caso, hay una gran posibilidad de que todavía pueda tener hijos ...  
Pero, la agitación de Takeo no disminuyó. A Takeo no le preocupaba cómo seguirían las cosas a partir de ahora, sino cómo habían avanzado hasta ahora.  
\- Entonces, doctor -, Takeo miró los ojos fríos detrás de las gafas sin montura, y escupió, - entonces, ¿cómo tuve mi primer hijo? Respóndame, ¿cómo demonios tuve ese primer niño?  
\- ¿Ya tienes un hijo?  
El joven doctor fue claramente sorprendido por las palabras de Takeo. Su rostro mostró que estaba claramente conmocionado.  
El doctor rápidamente bajó su mirada hacia los registros de Takeo. Tropezando con sus propias palabras, el doctor tartamudeó,  
\- Um, eh, Saeki-san, no estoy diciendo que no había posibilidad de embarazo desde el principio, pero, um, solo que la probabilidad era baja. ¿Quiere que volvamos a repetir el examen?  
El doctor continuó lo que sonó como una excusa débil, pero Takeo ya no escuchaba.  
 _¿Toshio no es mi hijo? ¿Toshio no es mi hijo?_  
La mente de Takeo quedó totalmente en blanco, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de esta pregunta.  
 _¿Toshio no es mi hijo? Entonces . . . entonces . . . ¿De quién es el niño?_  
Ese día, las semillas de una gran sospecha hacia su esposa fueron plantadas en la mente de Takeo.  
 _He sido traicionado. Maldición. Kayako tiene otro hombre. Maldición. Ella me traiciono. Ella tiene otro hombre. Maldición.  
_ Takeo estaba murmurando una y otra vez en el tren en el camino de regreso desde el hospital. Notó las miradas de los otros pasajeros, pero no estaba en condiciones de preocuparse por eso en este momento.  
Él estaba planeando regresar a la oficina. Se inundaron de trabajo después del largo fin de semana. Pero no podía ir a la oficina, no en su estado mental actual.  
 _Maldición. Kayako tiene otro hombre. Maldición.  
_ Takeo murmuró para sí mismo, sin siquiera ver el paisaje de principios de verano fuera de la ventana.  
Nunca soñó que su tímida Kayako pudiera tener otro hombre en su vida. Nunca consideró siquiera la posibilidad.

Cuando se conocieron, Takeo tenía veinticinco años, y Kayako acababa de cumplir diecinueve.  
Takeo, un ilustrador de una oficina de diseño en el área metropolitana de Tokio, vivía en un apartamento antiguo de madera. Kayako era la única hija del propietario.  
El alquiler del apartamento se pagaba directamente al propietario, un sistema raro en estos días. Takeo llevó el dinero de la renta a la casa Kawamata, que estaba muy cerca de su departamento. Los Kawamatas siempre estaban afuera, por lo que su hija Kayako siempre tomaba el dinero del alquiler de Takeo en la puerta.  
Ella parece una chica tranquila.  
Esa fue la primera impresión de Takeo de Kayako.  
Takeo mantenía una pequeña charla con Kayako cada mes mientras le pasaba varios billetes de diez mil yenes. Kayako, con su pelo largo, lacio, negro y sin maquillaje en la cara, siempre estaba en silencio y le parecía a Takeo que era muy introvertida. No tenía confianza en sí misma, y sus ojos eran como los de un animal tímido y temeroso. Ella siempre vestía de blanco, y a menudo sostenía su gato negro en sus delgados y pálidos brazos.  
Luego, los propietarios, los Kawamatas, murieron en un accidente automovilístico mientras estaban de vacaciones en el extranjero. Takeo, como inquilino, apareció en su velatorio. Había esperado que Kayako rompiera a llorar, pero no lo hizo.  
Kayako, como la única hija del difunto, se sentó resueltamente al frente de sus parientes. Con una mirada ligeramente melancólica en su rostro pálido, Kayako inclinó la cabeza a cada uno de los dolientes que venía a ofrecer incienso. Viendo a Kayako así, Takeo pensó por primera vez que era hermosa.  
Sí, vestida con su ropa negra y ligeramente maquillada, Kayako era extremadamente hermosa para Takeo. Aunque la escena fue un despertar, y la conciencia de Takeo le decía que no era apropiado, Takeo quería tomarla ahí mismo. No había forma de que él pudiera evitar pensar eso.  
Kayako era claramente muy diferente de las otras mujeres con las que Takeo había salido. Las mujeres a las que había perseguido eran hermosas, pero todas eran interesadas que solo veían a los hombres como fuentes de dinero. Eran mujeres que no le daban a un hombre la hora del día a menos que las llevaran a bailar toda la noche a _Roppongi,_ con sus minifaldas y tacones altos, las sacaran a tomar cócteles en los bares de los hoteles, o las llevaran en caros automóviles importados. Eran mujeres que usaban su atractivo sexual para explotar financieramente a los hombres. Perseguir a estas mujeres fue una forma rápida para que Takeo perdiera su ya demasiado bajo salario.  
Kayako, con su profundidad, con su tranquilidad, fue una bocanada de aire fresco para Takeo.  
A fines del mes siguiente, cuando Takeo pagó el alquiler, invitó a Kayako a una cafetería cercana. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero aceptó, aunque tímidamente.  
Con el tiempo, comían juntos en restaurantes, veían películas juntos y alquilaban un auto para ir a conducir. Finalmente, un día, en el camino de regreso de Nishi Izu, Takeo dijo:  
— Kayako, te quiero.  
En ese momento, la expresión de Kayako cambió. Takeo no se perdió el hecho de que, aunque había dudado hasta ese momento, con esa pequeña frase, tenía el corazón en la mano.  
— Te quiero –, repitió, y Kayako asintió en silencio.  
Takeo hizo el amor con Kayako esa noche en un hotel local. Él la tomó con una pasión que él no había conocido en el pasado.  
Aunque Kayako no era una belleza conmovedora, su rostro tenía pocos defectos. Su busto era pequeño como el de una niña, pero su figura era delgada y delicada. Ella era pura, reservada y elegante. Y, sobre todo, durante el sexo, ella le dio a Takeo una abrumadora sensación de conquista.  
Sí, conquista. Conquista completa y plena.  
Kayako respondió a todas las peticiones y deseos de Takeo. Cualquier cosa que él pidiera, ella lo haría. Ella no rechazaría un solo acto o posición. Sacudió su largo cabello, arqueó su esbelto cuerpo como un arco, gimió, gimió, gimió, se rindió como una ramera y gritó como una bestia.  
Takeo decidió que quería estar con esta mujer por el resto de su vida.  
Takeo se mudó de su apartamento a la casa con Kayako. Unos meses más tarde, invitó a su familia, que vivía en Niigata, a una pequeña ceremonia de boda en una pequeña iglesia en Tokio.

Con el tiempo, tuvieron un hijo. Kayako, que nunca había insistido en su camino en el pasado, dijo que quería llamar al hijo Toshio, y que no cedería. Takeo no tenía idea de por qué estaba obsesionada con el nombre de Toshio, pero él la dejó.  
Aunque no era un famoso ilustrador, Takeo estaba ocupado con el trabajo. Trabajaba hasta tarde todos los días, pero su esposa y su hijo siempre lo estaban esperando cuando finalmente regresaba a casa. Iban a jugar a un parque cercano los fines de semana, y en el verano se iban a acampar o hacían barbacoas. A veces viajaban juntos, los tres. Eran una familia típica, y era un momento de felicidad para Takeo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Esa felicidad había durado seis años, y pensó que duraría para siempre. Pero. . .  
Pero, esa felicidad había terminado ahora.  
 _Maldición. Kayako, ella tiene otro hombre. Maldición._  
Takeo apretó y soltó sus sudorosos puños en repetidas ocasiones mientras murmuraba para sí mismo en el tren de regreso a casa. No podía perdonar a su esposa, que lo había traicionado. Él nunca podría, jamás, perdonarla.

* * *

 **TOSHIO**

Toshio Saeki dibujaba una imagen en su papel con sus crayones. Era una imagen de su madre, delgada, de pelo largo y siempre vestida de blanco, y su padre, un hombre fuerte de pelo ralo. Sus compañeros de clase, todos en el primer grado en la escuela primaria, también se concentraban en sus imágenes, sus caras inocentes.  
La clase del tercer período de hoy era la favorita de Toshio: la clase de arte. Su maestro, Kobayashi-sensei, les había dicho a todos que dibujaran a su familia. Por lo tanto, Toshio dibujó a su madre y padre.  
En ocasiones, Toshio dejaba de dibujar y cerraba los ojos. Estaba mirando el rostro sonriente de su madre, en el interior de sus párpados. Abrió los ojos, y antes de perder la imagen, la dibujó en el papel. El resultado fue una imagen tan realista que incluso él se sorprendió a sí mismo.  
No quería criticar las fotos de los otros niños, pero estaba sorprendido de lo mal que estaban. Yoshida-kun, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Toshio, atrajo a todos los hombres de su familia: su padre, su abuelo y tíos, con la misma cara, para que nadie pudiera decir quién era quién. Miyuki Koike, que estaba sentado a su izquierda, era igual de malo.

 _Sería genial si pudiera tener un trabajo donde pudiera dibujar, como papá_ , pensó Toshio, mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente. Después de un rato, evocó otra imagen de su madre, a quien podía ver tan claramente como si estuviera parada frente a él. Ella vestía de blanco, como siempre, y sonreía casi avergonzada.  
Su madre siempre vestía de blanco. Apenas recordaba que ella hubiera usado otro color.  
Una vez, le preguntó a su madre:  
— Mamá, ¿por qué siempre viste ropas blancas?  
Ella pensó por un momento antes de contestar,  
— Bueno, no se lo digas a tu padre, pero hace mucho tiempo, un hombre que solía amar me dijo que me quedaba bien en blanco.  
— Un hombre ... ¿te refieres a papá? — En respuesta, su madre sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado en silencio.  
— Toshio, no puedes decirle a tu padre lo que acabo de decir —, le dijo su madre mientras miraba por la ventana, casi como si estuviera recordando.  
 _Mami_ ... Llamó a su madre en su corazón, recordando el momento. La imagen de su madre dentro de sus párpados inclinó su cabeza como si estuviera respondiendo, "¿ _Qué_?" Toshio abrió los ojos y rápidamente dibujó la cara de su madre, antes de perder la imagen.  
— Toshio-kun —. Él levantó la cabeza. Su maestro, Kobayashi Sensei, estaba parado allí.  
— Toshio-kun, eres un muy buen artista. Probablemente eres mucho mejor que yo mismo ... Si tuviera esta foto, apuesto a que podría elegir a tu madre y a tu padre entre un montón de gente.  
El alto y delgado Kobayashi Sensei sonrió a Toshio mientras decía esto. Toshio se sintió un poco avergonzado y feliz al mismo tiempo.  
A Toshio realmente le gustaba el joven y amable Kobayashi Sensei. Se sintió afortunado de estar en esta clase. Era mucho mejor que la temible clase de Aoyama Sensei o Kawakami Sensei, que nunca sonrió. Si él estuviera en cualquiera de sus clases, probablemente habría odiado la escuela.  
Estaba muy contento de estar en la clase de Kobayashi Sensei.  
Toshio, pensando en eso mismo, cerró los ojos, y esta vez evocó el rostro de su padre en el interior de sus párpados.

* * *

 **TAKEO**

Cuando Takeo llegó a casa, Kayako no estaba allí. Probablemente estaba de compras.

Takeo fue directo a la habitación en el segundo piso. La habitación del este era la habitación de Kayako cuando ella estaba creciendo, y ahora era su habitación. El armario todavía estaba lleno de cosas personales de su esposa. Eso era lo que Takeo estaba buscando.

Takeo no tenía el hábito de entrar a las habitaciones privadas de las personas o revisar sus pertenencias personales. Sin embargo, ese día, Takeo no era su yo habitual. Cuando Takeo llegó al dormitorio, abrió el armario, sacó las cajas de cartón que estaban apiladas allí, las puso boca abajo y arrojó su contenido por todo el piso.

Vio los viejos libros de texto y cuadernos de Kayako, un set de costura y una caja de pinturas, cuadernos de bocetos, una caja de madera con una caligrafía en su interior, una caja de lápices, una regla, un cortador de cajas, novelas, un anuario escolar, cartas y postales, CD , casetes y cintas de video ...

Y luego lo encontró.

Ese viejo libro de recortes marrón. Estaba lleno de la caligrafía descuidada de Kayako.

La mirada de Takeo cayó sobre el álbum de recortes. Allí vio a los personajes, "Kobayashi-kun".

"... Hoy, Kobayashi-kun y yo nos miramos a los ojos ... Kobayashi-kun y yo pasamos por el pasillo, pero él no se dio cuenta de mí ... Me senté detrás de Kobayashi-kun y pude oler su colonia perfumada con limón ... Kobayashi-kun olvidó su diccionario, así que le presté el mío. Cuando lo devolvió, me dijo que me veía bien con el vestido sin mangas blanco que llevaba puesto. Estaba tan feliz que pensé que me iba a desmayar ... Hoy Kobayashi -kun estaba caminando con nuestra compañera de clase Manami Midorikawa. Estoy tan preocupada, tan preocupada, creo que puedo volverme loca ... Hoy, recogí la colilla del cigarrillo de Kobayashi-kun del cenicero en la cafetería, y la llevé a casa y lo fumé. No podía dejar de toser pero no pude evitar fumarlo ... No sé lo que Kobayashi-kun podría ver en esa pequeña coqueta Manami Midorikawa ... Hoy compré el libro que vi a Kobayashi-kun mirando en la librería. Era El Idiota de Dostoievski. Esa mujer, ¿qué de cree para interedsdse en mi Kobayashi-kun ... Hoy recogí una hebra de pelo de Kobayashi-kun de su escritorio. Es mi tesoro ... "

Kobayashi-kun... Kobayashi-kun ... Kobayashi-kun ... Kobayashi-kun ...

Takeo trató de calmarse. La fecha en el álbum de recortes era de hace nueve años, antes de que Takeo y Kayako incluso comenzaran a salir. Sí, el álbum de recortes tenía nueve años.

Takeo, con manos temblorosas, continuó pasando las páginas. Estaba adornado con sus terribles dibujos y varias fotos fuera de foco.

Kobayashi-kun sonrió. . . Kobayashi-kun y yo tropezamos. . . Kobayashi-kun ... Kobayashi-kun ... Kobayashi-kun ... Kobayashi-kun ...

El enamoramiento de Kayako con este hombre no era normal. Aunque Takeo sabía en su cabeza que todo esto fue hace nueve años, todavía tenía que luchar por el control de sus celos.

Takeo pasó las páginas de ese álbum de recortes. Entonces, finalmente, tropezó con un hecho que en un hecho que lo dejó estupefacto. La verdad era tan aterradora para Takeo que él quería gritar. Verás, descubrió que el primer nombre de Kobayashi-kun era Shunsuke.

Takeo recordó cómo Kayako insistió en que ella quería nombrar a su hijo Toshio. El ideograma de "Toshi" era el mismo que el "Shun" de Shunsuke.

Por un momento, la mente de Takeo quedó completamente en blanco. Él estaba confundido. Entonces, como un rompecabezas, todos los hechos encajaron en su lugar, pintando toda la imagen en su mente. Recordó las palabras del doctor hace unas pocas horas.

"Un recuento de espermatozoides por debajo de 20 millones por cc reduce las posibilidades de fertilización natural. Un recuento de espermatozoides de menos de 5 millones por cc reduce drásticamente estas posibilidades. Un recuento de espermatozoides de menos de 3 millones por cc ... hace que esas posibilidades sean prácticamente nulas. "

Oh, ya veo. Lo entiendo. Toshio ni siquiera es mi hijo. Él es su hijo, Shunsuke Kobayashi y el hijo de Kayako. Soy como un remolino levantando la chica de un cuco, felizmente criando el hijo de otro hombre.

Las manos de Takeo se movieron mecánicamente, pasando las páginas del álbum de recortes. Las entradas se detuvieron un día hace nueve años. . . pero luego, se encontró con algo en lo que apenas podía creer. Las entradas comenzaron de nuevo, hace aproximadamente un mes y medio, con las palabras de sorpresa de Kayako.

"... Oh, Dios. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Kobayashi-kun es el maestro de Toshio! ¡Oh, Dios, por favor, ayúdame! ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

¡Ellos, Shunsuke Kobayashi y Kayako, todavía estaban involucrados el uno con el otro!

En ese momento, algo dentro de Takeo se rompió. Sí, Takeo realmente escuchó el sonido de su mente rompiéndose.

Estaba claramente escrito en el álbum de Kayako que ella y Shunsuke Kobayashi se habían topado casualmente, y con la misma claridad se escribió que no se habían visto durante nueve años. Si Takeo pensaba con calma, podía ver claramente que no era físicamente posible que Toshio, de seis años, pudiera haber sido el hijo de Kobayashi. Pero, no había calma en Takeo. "Maldita sea ... Kayako ... se ve tan malditamente inocente ... maldita sea". Fue entonces cuando oyó que se abría la puerta principal y la voz de Kayako proclamaba que estaba en casa.

* * *

 **KAYAKO**

La puerta principal estaba desbloqueada. Así supo que Takeo, que había estado en el hospital para obtener los resultados de su prueba de conteo de esperma, estaba en casa.

Se preguntó si no tenía que estar en el trabajo hoy, y luego recordó que había ido a ver los resultados de sus pruebas de esperma hoy. A pesar de que no había podido quedar embarazada después de Toshio, Kayako estaba segura de poder tener otro hijo. Después de todo, el ginecólogo realizó muchas pruebas, pero, tal como pensaba, salieron normales. Takeo no estaba convencido, y se tomó un descanso de su apretada agenda de trabajo hace varios días para que le examinaran los espermatozoides. Habían estado esperando, algo tensos, a que los resultados volvieran.

—Estoy en casa—, llamó Kayako desde la entrada, a Takeo, de quien estaba segura que estaba en algún lugar de la casa.

—Oh, estás en casa—. Takeo la saludó con una sonrisa desde las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Los escalones doblaban noventa grados en el medio, con un amplio aterrizaje en la curva. Takeo estaba de pie en el rellano. Su cabello era mucho más alto ahora de lo que era cuando se habían casado, pero su sonrisa era siempre la misma.

—¿No volviste al trabajo? ¿Cómo salieron los resultados de tu prueba?

— Sí, um, Kayako, quiero decirte algo, ¿puedes venir aquí? — Takeo la hizo subir las escaleras, todavía sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Son buenas noticias? — Kayako le devolvió la sonrisa, quitándose los zapatos y subiendo las escaleras.

Entonces sucedió, justo cuando casi había llegado a la cima de los escalones donde Takeo esperó. La cara de Takeo cambió. Kayako se preguntó cómo podría pasar de sonreír un instante a un demonio al siguiente.

Un demonio. Si eso es. Takeo definitivamente era un demonio.

En ese instante, el pie de Takeo arremetió, conectando en el medio del pecho de Kayako, justo en el centro de su vestido blanco.

La patada no fue particularmente fuerte, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Kayako perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó hacia atrás, como un buceador competitivo que salta desde el trampolín. Ella entró en pánico y agit[ocon sus manos, pero no pudo encontrar nada en lo que aferrarse. Sus brazos simplemente se agitaron en el aire y sus uñas simplemente arañaron las paredes. El cuerpo de Kayako cayó por las empinadas escaleras con un estrépito horrendo.

Primero sintió el dolor en la parte inferior de la espalda, luego en el centro de la columna vertebral, luego en la parte posterior de la cabeza y, finalmente, en la oscuridad.

— ¡Oye, despierta! ¡Dije, despierta, maldita sea!

Kayako se despertó con el sonido de la voz de Takeo y la sensación de que su cabello estaba siendo tirado. Al principio, Kayako no tenía idea de lo que le había sucedido. Su cuerpo entero gritaba de dolor y tenía un dolor agudo en el medio de la cabeza. Instintivamente trató de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero no se movieron. Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Su boca estaba llena del sabor cobrizo de su sangre.

— ¿Por qué, por qué? — gimió, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Su vestido, una vez blanco, estaba manchado de un rojo negro sangriento desde el pecho hasta el estómago. El dobladillo hasta la rodilla de su vestido subió por la parte superior de sus muslos, y su rodilla derecha estaba despellejada y ensangrentada. Su pierna izquierda estaba torcida en un ángulo antinatural, y sus brillantes medias estaban rotas. Ella pensó que su pierna podría estar rota. El líquido que corría en sus ojos y los picaba era muy probablemente su propia sangre.

— ¿Por qué? - Kayako preguntó de nuevo.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — aulló Takeo, que estaba de pie dominantemente sobre ella. — ¡Pregúntate esa pregunta, zorra!

Kayako, completamente confundida, miró a su alrededor una vez más.

La parte trasera de Kayako estaba plana en el piso con su parte superior del cuerpo apoyada en la cama detrás de ella. Sus manos parecían estar retorcidas detrás de ella y atadas con una cuerda o algo a una de las patas de la cama. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo logró arrastrar un poco la pesada cama en el suelo.

— Entonces, Kayako, ¿vas a decirme?— dijo su esposo, aún parado frente a ella. — Dime de quién es Toshio.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó Kayako, sin entender lo que su marido estaba preguntando.

— Estoy preguntando quién es el padre de Toshio, perra —, gritó Takeo. Kayako se estremeció ante su voz.

— ¿De quién es hijo? Por qué, él es tuyo, por supuesto —, Kayako sacudió su dolorida cabeza de un lado a otro. — ¿De quién más podría ser ...?

— No me jodas —, escupió Takeo antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase. Él le dio una palmada en la cara con la palma derecha.

— ¡Ah!

Su rostro se volvió completamente hacia un lado por la fuerza del golpe, y la sangre que había estado fluyendo por su frente salpicó.

— ¡Detente! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Por favor dime qué está pasando! ¡Estoy tan confundido!

En respuesta, el puño derecho de Takeo se estrelló contra el ojo izquierdo de su esposa. Oyó un crujido enfermizo cuando le machacaron los huesos y todo se volvió negro, pero la misericordia no estaba de su parte. Kayako no se desmayó. Su cara fue abofeteada de ambos lados otra vez, y Kayako abrió sus ojos opacos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podrías mantener esto oculto de mí? —exigió Takeo mientras sacaba el álbum de recortes marrón frente a la cara de Kayako.

— Eso es mío —, jadeó Kayako. Sintió que se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba. — ¡No lo mires! Devuélvelo —, gritó Kayako, arrastrando la cama en el suelo otra vez mientras intentaba avanzar. — ¡No leas eso! ¡Por favor, devuélvemelo!

Pero la reacción de Kayako solo sirvió para realzar a su esposo.

— Cállate —, gruñó mientras su puño derecho se clavaba en su abdomen.

Kayako sintió el golpe en toda su espina dorsal, y su esbelto cuerpo se dobló por la mitad. Además del gran sufrimiento, también probó su amarga bilis estomacal en su boca. Sus lágrimas nublaron su visión.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido? Kayako, el verdadero padre de Toshio es ese chico Kobayashi, ¿no? Por eso tomaste el caracter de Shunsuke para que nombrara a tu hijo Toshio, ¿no?

Su marido estaba despotricando y delirando sobre su cabeza, pero era todo lo que Kayako podía hacer para soportar el dolor en su estómago, y no podía levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

— Me tenías engañado por años. Mierda. ¡Fui tan estúpido!

— No. Eso no es verdad. No ...

Kayako intentó explicarle a su esposo. Pero, como Kayako normalmente no era muy habladora, no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para declarar su inocencia ante su marido.

— No. Toshio realmente es tu hijo. Él realmente ...

El puño de Takeo en su mandíbula cortó sus súplicas.

— Agh—, Kayako se mordió la lengua, y la sangre fluyó en su boca. Sintió que su conciencia volvía a resbalar.

Takeo agarró un puñado del pelo de Kayako y la obligó a mirarlo. Levantó la cortadora de cajas del suelo y chasqueó la hoja. Luego lo presionó en la mejilla magullada de Kayako.

— ¡Kayako! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿De quién es Toshio?

— ¡Para, no me mates!

Los ojos de Kayako estaban llenos de terror. Cuando vio esto, las necesidades sádicas de Takeo poco a poco se hicieron cargo, como la tinta negra que cayó en el agua clara.

— Si me dices la verdad, no te mataré. ¿Qué va a ser?— preguntó Takeo, su voz extrañamente silenciosa. — Vamos, dime. Toshio es el hijo que tuviste con ese chico Kobayashi, ¿verdad?

— No no ...

— ¡No me mientas!

En el instante siguiente, Kayako vio el cortador de cajas en la mano de su marido que descendía sobre ella. Luego vio un chorro de sangre fresca.

* * *

 **TOSHIO**

Toshio, a casa de la escuela, notó un gatito negro acurrucado en la puerta. Toshio nunca había dejado salir a su gato, y se preguntó cómo el gatito terminó afuera.

El nombre del gato era Mar. Su madre consiguió el gatito para él en una tienda de mascotas cercana hace poco más de un mes para conmemorar el primer día de Toshio en la escuela primaria. Había un gatito negro y uno blanco en la vitrina de la tienda de mascotas, pero su madre dijo que el negro era definitivamente más lindo, así que ese fue el que decidió. Su padre, que odiaba a los animales, puso una cara fea cuando vio el gato negro que trajeron a casa, pero nunca dijo que Toshio no pudiera quedárselo.

—¿Cómo saliste, Mar? Si te quedas aquí, te aplastará un automóvil—, dijo Toshio, mientras recogía al gatito.

Toshio, con el gato todavía en sus brazos, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta principal. El gatito, que siempre estuvo feliz de ser sostenido por Toshio, parecía nervioso por alguna razón y comenzó a intentar escapar del alcance del niño.

—Mar, ¿qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo?

Toshio sostuvo al gato con más firmeza y abrió la puerta de entrada. En ese momento, el gato saltó de sus brazos y trató de salir corriendo por la puerta, pero Toshio fue más rápido y cerró la puerta antes de que Mar pudiera escapar.

Me pregunto por qué Mar tiene tanta prisa por salir de la casa hoy.

—Estoy en casa—, casi dijo Toshio, pero rápidamente se tragó sus palabras.

Sintió algo, algo mal en la casa, algo que no pudo expresar con palabras... Asustado, miró a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

—Aaaaaay—, gritó su madre desde algún lugar en el segundo piso.

Toshio recogió su gatito negro, que estaba temblando en la esquina cerca de la puerta de entrada, y escuchó por más desde el piso de arriba.

—¡Por favor! Para—, su madre gritó de nuevo, y el gato comenzó a retorcerse violentamente.

Con su mochila todavía sobre su espalda y aún sosteniendo a su gato, Toshio se quitó los zapatos y entró. Miró hacia arriba por la empinada escalera cerca de la entrada, y luego a sus pies. Vio manchas que parecían tinta negra al final de los escalones. Se puso en cuclillas y tocó las gotas con los dedos. El líquido estaba pegajoso, pero se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olió.

¡Sangre!

El miedo como nunca antes lo había experimentado corrió por el cuerpecito de Toshio.

Él estaba asustado.

No quería nada más que abrir la puerta de entrada y salir corriendo. Pero no tenía a dónde escapar. Este era el único lugar que conocía, su hogar.

Sosteniendo al gatito siempre retorcido aún más apretado, subió las escaleras, asegurándose de no hacer un sonido. Sabía que le temblaban las rodillas de miedo.

—Sí, es cierto, Toshio no es mío, ¿verdad?—, Oyó gritar a su padre, cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera. Toshio odiaba cuando su padre estaba enojado y gritaba.

—¡Aaaaaaay!

El grito de su madre se mezcló con los gritos de su padre. Sus voces venían de su propia habitación.

¿Que puedo hacer?

Cuando Toshio se encontraba en la parte superior de las escaleras, el gatito en sus brazos maulló. Inmediatamente después, la puerta del dormitorio principal se abrió.

—Toshio—, dijo su padre, su rostro apareció en la entrada. La cara terriblemente pálida de su padre estaba bañada en un sudor aceitoso. En su mano derecha sostenía un cortador de cajas, y el cuello de su camisa blanca estaba manchado.

Sangre, no había dudas sobre eso.

Toshio estaba rígido de miedo. Su padre caminó directamente hacia él, agarró al gato por el cuello, y se llevó al animal lejos del niño. En voz baja, le ordenó a Toshio que fuera a su habitación.

Toshio no pudo desobedecer a su padre. Aún mirando hacia la cara de su padre, Toshio caminó hacia atrás, y abrió la puerta de su propia habitación, que estaba justo al lado de la habitación de sus padres. Huyó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, incluso cuando Mar el gato chilló de dolor.

 _Mar está muerto._

Toshio entendió esto implícitamente. Su mente se quedó en blanco, no podía pensar, y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Era como si su cuerpo no fuera el suyo para controlarlo.

 _Voy a morir, también... Papá me va a matar..._

Todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Empezó a amontonar cosas frente a su puerta, su silla, su cubo de basura, su globo, su mochila escolar, su diccionario, cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar. Luego saltó a la cama, se cubrió las orejas con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Los gritos de su madre y los gritos de su padre reverberaron incluso bajo sus sábanas.

 _—El maestro de Toshio, Kobayashi, es su verdadero padre, ¿no es así? ¿No es así?_

Su padre repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. No cedería hasta que su madre lo admitiera.

 _¿De qué diablos está hablando papá? ¿Por qué sigue diciendo que Kobayashi Sensei es mi padre?_

Temblando con su cama tapada sobre su cabeza, Toshio recordó la cara de Kobayashi Sensei.

El primer día de clases, en la primera clase, el Sr. Kobayashi les dijo que tenía veintiocho años. Vivía con su esposa en un pequeño complejo de apartamentos a unos quince minutos a pie de la escuela. Les dijo a sus alumnos que estaban esperando una niña pronto. Kobayashi Sensei fue muy amable y nunca se enojó. No mucho después del primer día, Kobayashi Sensei se acercó a Toshio.

—Mi primer nombre es Shunsuke. El caracter de Shun es el mismo que el Toshi en tu nombre, Toshio.

Ahora, Toshio recordó esta conversación. También pensó en lo divertido que sería si Kobayashi Sensei fuera su padre.

Aún podía escuchar los gritos de su padre, los gritos y los gritos de su madre y sus súplicas para que Takeo se detuviera.

Toshio contuvo la respiración bajo las sábanas y oró a Dios.

 _Por favor, Dios, haz que mi familia regrese a cómo estábamos esta mañana. Por favor, permite que mamá y papá hagan las paces esta noche. Por favor, no permitas que Mar muera._

Rezó bajo sus cobijas, todavía temblando.

Bajo sus sábanas, Toshio no podía ver el despertador en la parte superior de su escritorio, así que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. De repente, su madre dejó escapar un largo y horrible grito que hizo eco como el aullido de un perro. Entonces... silencio total. No escuchó nada más.

 _Mami acaba de morir._

Cuando Toshio se dio cuenta de esto, se mordió el dedo con fuerza, como siempre hacía cuando intentaba no llorar.

Él no tenía tiempo para estar triste en este momento.

La puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió.

 _Él está viniendo. Papá viene a matarme._

Toshio saltó de su cama, abrió la puerta corredera de su armario y saltó al estante superior.

Cerró la puerta y aguantó la respiración, temblando. Oyó a su padre retorcer el pomo de la puerta de su habitación. Escuchó la caída de la silla y el basurero que había puesto delante de la puerta.

 _¡Él está aquí!_

En la oscuridad, Toshio miró frenéticamente a su alrededor. Se puso de pie y comenzó a empujar las tablas que separaban el armario del ático. Uno de ellos se soltó.

—¡Toshio, ven aquí! ¡Toshio!— su padre gritó.

Toshio fue capaz de meterse en el estrecho espacio entre el techo y el techo, y se estaba arrastrando lejos de la abertura. Sintió que la piel de sus rodillas se rasgaba, pero no tenía tiempo para sentir dolor en este momento.

Dio media vuelta y vio que el ático que hasta entonces había sido cubierto por una oscuridad total estaba iluminado muy ligeramente. ¡Su padre había abierto la puerta del armario!

La luz provenía de la abertura cuadrada en el techo por la que Toshio se había metido. De repente, la cara de su padre apareció a través de ese agujero iluminado.

 _¡Ah!_

Toshio reprimió un grito. La cara de su padre estaba horriblemente distorsionada por su enojo. Parecía un demonio.

—¡Toshio, sé que estás aquí! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí, ahora!— su padre gritó, pero estaba mirando a su alrededor en todas direcciones. No podía ver a Toshio, que estaba escondido en las sombras más profundas del ático.

—Toshio, ven aquí ahora, o te juro que te haré daño en serio. ¡Te haré exactamente lo mismo que le hice a tu madre!

Su padre siguió gritando para que Toshio saliera, pero Toshio no tenía intención de hacerlo. Toshio contuvo la respiración y luchó por controlar su temblor temible. Si su padre subía al ático, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para escapar. En un espacio tan pequeño como este, Toshio, mucho más pequeño, podía moverse más fácilmente que su padre.

Pero su padre nunca subió al ático.

—¡Bien, quédate ahí! ¡Quédate ahí hasta que mueras!— Takeo escupió mientras se dejaba caer del armario. Debió haber cerrado la puerta de nuevo, ya que el ático estaba envuelto en la oscuridad una vez más.

Toshio se sentó en la oscuridad, temblando. Los sonidos de su padre maldiciendo y pateando las paredes y pilares reverberaron por todo el ático. Su padre bajó las escaleras, luego volvió al segundo piso y retrocedió muchas, muchas veces.

Al principio, Toshio no pudo ver nada, pero a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron gradualmente a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir su entorno.

El espacio entre el techo y el techo era más grande de lo que había pensado. Debido a la inclinación del techo triangular, el centro del ático tenía alrededor de un metro de alto, pero en los bordes tenía solo unos diez centímetros de alto. Podía ver todos los pilares que sostenían el techo desde abajo. Vio algo a la sombra de uno de los pilares. Desde su ubicación, supuso que estaba justo encima del dormitorio de sus padres.

¿Que es eso?

Se arrastró indeciso hacia el objeto. Parecía algo grande, envuelto en una bolsa de plástico transparente.

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que atrajera la atención de su padre, lentamente extendió su mano hacia el objeto.

—¡Ah!— Dio un grito involuntario.

¡Era su madre en la bolsa, empapada en sangre!

—Mmm...— Toshio se metió la mano en la boca, intentando frenéticamente no gritar en voz alta. Todo su ser se estremeció, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Su madre ensangrentada dentro de esa bolsa de plástico transparente tenía los ojos cerrados.

 _Mamá... Mamá... ¡Mamá!_

Toshio le gritó a su madre dentro de su corazón. Desató la parte superior de la bolsa de plástico y tocó la cara de su madre. Ella ya estaba muy fría. Por si acaso, él tocó su garganta, pero no encontró pulso.

 _No estés muerta... No estés muerta... ¡Por favor no estés muerta!_ Él continuó clamando en su corazón. Entonces, su madre, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, los abrió de repente.

—¡Uy!— Toshio retrocedió. Su madre muerta lo miró, abrió la boca y sonrió ensangrentadamente a su hijo.

Ven aquí, dijo el cadáver de su madre. Toshio, ven a mami. Toshio asintió en silencio.

A veces las personas piensan que deben ser la persona más feliz de la tierra.

Incluso si no viven en una finca con una piscina, una propiedad tan grande que pueden perderse, incluso si nunca han viajado por el mundo en un crucero, incluso si nunca han volado en primera clase, incluso si nunca se han quedado durante un mes en la suite VIP de un hotel de cinco estrellas, incluso si no poseen un automóvil caro con su propio conductor privado, incluso si no tienen una casa de verano en Karuizawa, incluso si no tienen una doncella que cuide todos sus caprichos, incluso si no tienen su propio crucero en el puerto deportivo, incluso si no son el presidente de una gran corporación, todavía piensan que son la persona más feliz en tierra.

De la misma manera, a pesar de que nunca han sido encarcelados en el campo de concentración de Auschwitz, a pesar de que nunca han perdido todo lo que han conocido por guerra o desastre natural, a pesar de que nunca han sido diagnosticados con una enfermedad terminal, a pesar de que nunca han perdido a su familia entera en un incendio o accidente de tráfico, y aunque nunca han tenido que preocuparse por dónde van a dormir por la noche o qué van a comer mañana, algunas personas piensan que deben ser los más infelices persona en el mundo.

A esto se añade el hecho de que el mundo en el que Kayako había vivido era muy pequeño.

En este planeta, incluso ahora, hay niños que mueren sin conocer el sabor del chocolate. Hay mujeres jóvenes que mueren sin llegar a vestirse bien. Pero, Kayako no sabía esto. Ella nunca lo había imaginado.

Esa es la esencia de esto.

Cuanto más pequeño es el mundo en el que uno vive, más profundo y más fuerte puede crecer su odio. Es como el agua vertida en un plato.

Si el recipiente es pequeño, el agua se desbordará. Del mismo modo, si una persona es de un calibre pequeño, el odio que se derrama sobre ellos se desbordará y se derramará de nuevo en el mundo en el que viven.

Kayako, que había sido golpeada, torturada y cortada con un cúter hasta que murió, no solo maldijo a su marido, sino que maldijo y odió a muchísimas más personas: sus compañeros de clase que se callaron tan pronto como entró al aula, Shunsuke Kobayashi que nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había amado, a Manami Midorikawa que le había robado a Kobayashi, a sus padres que estaban tan ocupados con el trabajo que nunca tuvieron tiempo de pasar con ella... Kayako envidiaba, maldecía y odiaba a muchas más personas: las jóvenes que se vestían elegantemente en la ciudad, las amas de casa que compraban felizmente la cena de esa noche, los hombres que se dirigían a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, los jóvenes que pasaban el rato en las salas de cine, las familias que comían en los restaurantes, las chicas de secundaria con faldas cortas y calcetines anchos, las personas mayores jugando con sus nietos en el parque. Sí, Kayako envidió, maldijo y odió a cada ser humano vivo en el planeta.

Con cada corte y corte del cortador de caja de su marido en su carne, junto con el miedo y el sufrimiento indescriptibles que sentía, Kayako envidiaba, maldecía y odiaba el mundo.

Al igual que los nazis que enviaron a más de seis millones de judíos a su perdición en sus campos de muerte odiaron, maldijeron y asesinaron a personas que nunca habían conocido por ser judíos. O, como los hombres que secuestraron aviones de pasajeros y los estrellaron contra los rascacielos de Nueva York, odiaron, maldijeron y mataron a personas inocentes simplemente porque la gente era estadounidense. O como algunos de los soldados en Vietnam que quemaron continuamente las junglas con su napalm, habían odiado, maldecido y tratado de matar no solo a los soldados enemigos, sino a mujeres, niños y ancianos bajo el pretexto de que todo el Viet Cong estaba mejor. muerto. Sí, de la misma manera, Kayako odiaba y maldecía a todos los humanos, y juró matarlos a todos. Ella creía que lo que había pasado le había dado el derecho.

* * *

 **Nota del Traductor:**

Disculpen mucho el retraso. El capítulo es algo largo, así que me tomó mi tiempo llevar a cabo la traducción. Espero que disfruten de ella.


	7. Capítulo 2: Shunsuke, Manami y Takeo

**CAPITULO 2**

 _Una fría noche de invierno, alguien tocó el timbre de la oficina médica del famoso neurólogo, el Dr. S. Weir Mitchell._  
 _Cuando el doctor abrió la puerta, vió una jóven chica delgada, cubierta con un chal haraposo, parada en el rellano._  
 _La chica, temblando del frío por el gélido viento, le dijo al médico que su madre estaba muriendo, y que ella quería que fuera con ella de inmediato._

 _El doctor Mitchell y su enfermera salieron hacia la casa de la chica inmediatamente. Al entrar al barato apartamento en el segundo piso, vio a una mujer en una cama rota, respirando con gran dificultad. Era obvio que sufría de neumonía._  
 _— Esto no está bien.  
El doctor Mitchell le administró atención médica sin demora a la mujer. Los síntomas de esta eran severos, pero con el cuidado y la medicina apropiada, logró sobrevivir, y fue finalmente capaz de respirar sin complicaciones y de dormir tranquilamente._  
 _Cuando hubo terminado, el doctor se dio la vuelta para explicarle la condición de salud de su madre a la hija. Pero, la chica no estaba por ninguna parte._  
 _¿Habría salido de compras? De todas formas, la mujer estaba a salvo, y el médico no esperaba un cambio repentino en su condición._  
 _El médico y la enfermera salieron del apartamento._  
 _Al día siguiente, visitó a la mujer para ver como seguía. Le sonrió y le dijo,_  
 _— Si su hija no hubiera ido a vernos a tiempo, usted estuviera muerta ahorita.  
Cuando escuchó esto, la expresión de la mujer cambió._  
 _— Mi hija... ¿fue a verlo?_  
 _— Sí, así es._  
 _— Eso es imposible...  
— No, __la vi_ _claramente, corrió hasta mi despacho anoche, con nada más que protegerse del frío que un chal delgado._

 _Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, y empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas._  
 _— ¿Qué sucede? —_ _, preguntó el doctor, perplejo._  
 _La mujer abrió la boca para responder._  
 _— Doctor, mi hija se fue al cielo el mes pasado.  
_ _— ¿Al cielo? Usted debe de estar bromeando conmigo._  
 _— Nunca bromearía con algo así. Mi hija ya no está entre nosotros, — repitió.  
Esta vez, la expresión del médico cambió. Se le engrifó la piel y sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo._  
 _— Eso... es imposible._  
 _— Mi hija murió el mes pasado. Sus pertenencias todavía están en esa gaveta.  
El doctor se puso de pie mecánicamente y abrió la gaveta señalada. Ahí, junto a sus efectos personales, estaba el chal haraposo que la chica que lo había ido a ver estaba usando la noche anterior, nítidamente doblado._

Esta es una historia real que sucedió en la Filadelfia del siglo XIX.

* * *

 **KOBAYASHI**

Los primeros días de verano se sentían muy largos. Cuando Shunsuke Kobayashi llegó a casa de la escuela primaria donde daba clases, ni siquiera había empezado a oscurecer.  
Abrió el buzón metálico del apartamento 205. El buzón se miraba igual que el de los otros apartamentos en el complejo. Había unos cuantos sobres dirigidos hacia él, y algunos otros para su mujer. Los sacó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.  
El deber de revisar el buzón de la entrada se convirtió su responsabilidad desde hacía unos cuantos meses atrás. El correo permanecía ahí hasta que volvía del trabajo en las tardes, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No tenían elevadores en ese edificio pequeño, y no iba a hacer que su esposa, de ocho meses de embarazo, subiera y bajara las escaleras, aún cuando simplemente estuvieran en el segundo piso.

205 — SHUNSUKE Y MANAMI KOBAYASHI

El quinto apartamento en el segundo piso de este antiguo edificio era su nido de amor y el de Manami. A pesar de que habían estado casados por más de un año, todavía estaba tan feliz de ver sus nombres juntos en la puerta como lo había estado cuando eran recién casados. Para Kobayashi, incluso esa placa de plástico un poco lúgubre era una celebración de su felicidad. Giró el pomo de la puerta y, tal como esperaba, la puerta estaba abierta. Manami, que había crecido donde todos eran familiares o se conocían, nunca había adquirido el hábito de cerrar la puerta.  
Kobayashi pensó que era arriesgado, pero no importaba cuánto intentara convencer a su esposa, ella simplemente se reía y decía que todo estaría bien. Kobayashi ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mencionar el tema. Probablemente las cosas sí estarían bien. Después de todo, no era como si el mundo estuviera realmente lleno de personas inherentemente malvadas.

— Cariño, estoy en casa—, dijo Kobayashi mientras abría la puerta.  
— Hola, bienvenido de nuevo—, gritó su esposa desde la cocina, que estaba adyacente a la entrada.

Como de costumbre, Manami acariciaba suavemente su enorme barriga, que parecía desproporcionada en su delgado cuerpo, y practicaba las técnicas de respiración Lamaze que había aprendido de su médico, mientras preparaba la cena en la pequeña cocina.

— La cena está casi lista—, dijo Manami, con su sonrisa habitual.  
A pesar de que habían estado juntos durante casi diez años, Kobayashi todavía pensaba que su sonrisa era hermosa.  
— ¿Está bien que te muevas tanto? — Kobayashi preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al vientre de su esposa, casi como si le estuviera preguntando a su hija por nacer.  
— _Etá bien_ — , respondió Manami, con un lindo acento de bebé, como si estuviera respondiendo por su hija.

Miró a Kobayashi, le acarició suavemente el vientre y sonrió con una sonrisa feliz.

 _Feliz. Sí, estoy muy feliz,_ pensó Kobayashi mientras miraba a su esposa, que estaba ocupada cortando verduras en su tabla de cortar. Apenas pudo reprimir un escalofrío alegre al pensar en los muchos, muchos años de felicidad que tenían que esperar.  
Presionó botones en el teléfono, marcando el número que había memorizado por haber llamado tantas veces antes.

 _Rrriinngg. . . Rrriinngg. . . Rrriinngg. . ._

Nadie contesta, como siempre. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Se rindió y volvió a poner el teléfono en su base.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Manami preguntó dulcemente, mientras comía su yogurt natural de un plato de vidrio — ¿Un problema en la escuela?

— Sí, algo así —, respondió Kobayashi vagamente, mientras se sentaba frente a su esposa. — Supongo que podrías llamarlo un problema.  
Kobayashi estaba en su sexto año como maestro en una escuela primaria en el Barrio Nerima de Tokio. Por supuesto, tuvo su cuota de baches en el camino, pero nunca enfrentó un problema muy serio. Finalmente se acostumbró a sus deberes como maestro y también fue bueno para llevarse bien con los padres de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, siempre había problemas pequeños por los cuales preocuparse, y los nuevos reemplazaban a los viejos todos los días.

— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Hay un chico que no ha venido a la escuela por unos días — , dijo Kobayashi, mirando la boca de su esposa mientras comía su yogurt.  
— Hmmm, ¿no puedes ponerte en contacto con los padres?  
— Sí, es extraño, pero no importa cuántas veces llame, nadie contesta el teléfono.  
— ¿En _sedio_? Supongo que ser _maetro_ es _readmente_ difícil — , se rió Manami, en su habitual acento infantil.  
— Sí —, se rió Kobayashi en respuesta.

Las preocupaciones actuales de Kobayashi se centraron en Toshio Saeki, que no se había presentado a clase durante varios días. Sus padres tampoco estaban por ningún lado. Ya había llamado a la casa Saeki más de treinta veces desde el día en que Toshio dejó de ir a la escuela, y cada vez que llamaba, el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y sonaba. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si habían tenido un accidente. Bajó la vista hacia el archivo del estudiante en Toshio. Allí decía que su padre, Takeo, era un ilustrador de treinta y cuatro años y que su madre se llamaba Kayako.  
 _¿Kayako?_ Un recuerdo brilló en el fondo de la mente de Kobayashi. _Kayako... ¿Kayako? Si, así es_.

Hace aproximadamente un mes, el primer día de clases, después de la ceremonia de apertura, una mujer estaba parada en la puerta de la escuela, sosteniendo la mano de su nuevo alumno, Toshio Saeki. Ella lo llamó, aunque vacilante. Kobayashi trató de recordar la cara de esa mujer.

— Kobayashi Sensei... Um, um, mi nombre es Saeki... Um, cuide bien, um, de mi hijo Toshio en clase —, murmuró la mujer del traje blanco, mientras se inclinaba profundamente ante Kobayashi.  
— Espero tenerlo en mi clase — , dijo Kobayashi, devolviendo la reverencia con una sonrisa.

 _Kayako . . Kayako . . Kayako?_

— Oye, Manami, ¿no había una chica en nuestra clase llamada Kayako? — Kobayashi le preguntó a su esposa, que todavía le estaba echando yogur en la boca. Kobayashi y Manami habían sido compañeros de clase en la Facultad de Educación de la escuela.  
— Kayako — , repitió Manami. Ella dejó de comer su yogurt y miró hacia el espacio como si estuviera pensando.

— Sí, eso creo. Kayako, Kayako.  
— ¿Te refieres a Kayako Kawamata?  
— Sí, Kayako Kawamata, eso es todo.  
Hasta ese momento, no había recordado que habían sido compañeros de clase. Ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro. Él nunca debió de haber hablado con ella ni una sola vez.  
— Sí, eso es. ¿No era ella...?  
— Era un poco espeluznante, ¿no? — Las palabras de Manami cortaron a su esposo antes de que pudiera completar su pensamiento.  
— ¿Espeluznante?  
— Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas? Llevaba el pelo largo, nunca usaba maquillaje, nunca hablaba con nadie ... siempre vestía de blanco ... — Kobayashi pensó que recordaba a una chica que siempre se sentaba en la esquina del aula, siempre mirando hacia abajo. Pero, no podía recordarla muy claramente.  
— ¿Por qué la trajiste al tema de repente? — Manami preguntó, mirando sospechosamente a su esposo.  
— No, por nada.  
— Estás actuando extraño — , bromeó, inclinando la cabeza como perpleja.  
Kobayashi pensó que su expresión era bastante linda, y todos los pensamientos sobre Kayako Kawamata desaparecieron de su mente.  
— ¿Estás seguro de que está bien comer tanto? — Kobayashi le preguntó a su esposa, que todavía estaba comiendo su yogurt.  
Los hábitos de comer yogurt de Manami desde que quedó embarazada no eran nada para sacudir un palo.  
— _Pod_ supuesto que _etá_ bien — , dijo Manami, haciendo pucheros. Se veía tan adorable en ese instante que su esposo no pudo evitarlo. Se levantó y la besó. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por un segundo, pero luego se cerraron. Kobayashi deslizó lentamente su lengua en la boca de Manami. Estaba fría, del yogur.  
— ¿Que te pasa? — preguntó Manami, avergonzada pero sonriente.  
— Nada —, Kobayashi le devolvió la sonrisa. Se lamió los labios y probó el yogurt agrio allí.

La larga tarde finalmente llegó a su fin y la noche cayó sobre la ciudad. Aunque había pensado posponerlo hasta mañana, Kobayashi finalmente decidió visitar la casa de Toshio Saeki hoy. Se volvió a poner el traje.

— Vamos, ¿no puedes irte mañana? — Manami hizo un puchero.  
— Sí, podría, pero algo me sigue molestando. Solo estaré un poco — , respondió, mientras terminaba de ponerse la corbata.  
— Los maestros realmente lo pasan mal. ¡Date prisa! — Kobayashi dio una sonrisa irónica involuntaria ante las palabras de su esposa.

Manami tenía razón. Era difícil. No le pagaban horas extras, ni su posición en la escuela aumentaría por hacer esto. Los maestros realmente lo tenían dificil.  
— ¿Por qué yo? — Murmuró Kobayashi, mientras se ponía los zapatos. Manami había venido a la puerta para despedirlo. Se puso de pie y la abrazó por los hombros.

Por supuesto, nunca imaginó que esta sería la última vez que vería a su esposa.

Kobayashi se dirigió hacia la casa Saeki, armado con el mapa del archivo de estudiantes de Toshio. Probablemente estaba a unos quince minutos a pie del complejo de apartamentos de Kobayashi. Si todo iba bien, podría volver a casa en una hora. Después de pasar por una antigua área comercial, llegó a una zona residencial muy congestionada. Se perdió un par de veces, pero después de preguntarle a algunos de los vecinos, finalmente encontró la casa Saeki. La casa en la que Toshio vivía con sus padres era bastante grande. En frente de la casa había una puerta de ladrillo, con una placa de identificación que decía Saeki.

— Esta debe ser — , murmuró Kobayashi a nadie en particular, y presionó el botón del interfono en la puerta.  
 _Ding-dong_  
Justo como esperaba, no hubo respuesta. Lo presionó de nuevo.  
 _Ding-dong_  
La casa permaneció en silencio. Sin otra alternativa, Kobayashi entró por la puerta entreabierta y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Al mismo tiempo, intentó recordar a su antigua compañera de clase, Kayako Kawamata. Llevaba el pelo largo y liso. . . Su cuerpo parecía frágil. . . ella siempre vestía de blanco ... nunca la recordaba hablando con nadie. . . ella siempre se sentaba sola en la esquina del aula, mirando hacia abajo. . .

— Hola —, llamó, mientras llamaba a la puerta principal. Sin respuesta. Giró el pomo de la puerta. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo desbloqueado. — Hola. Soy Kobayashi, el maestro de Toshio —, gritó cuando abrió la puerta y puso la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la entrada.  
— ¡Hola hola! — Nadie parecía estar en casa.  
Eso es extraño, ¿a dónde irían, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta? Salió de la casa y regresó al jardín.  
— Diablos, ¿qué es esto? — dijo en voz alta. Allí, en el jardín no muy grande, se dispersaron violentamente varios artículos cotidianos. Se preguntó cómo demonios alguien podría hacer un desastre. Vio una lámpara con una sombra, sillas y una mesa, jarrones y platos rotos, una pecera rota, una nevera con una tapa rota, macetas y macetas rotas, libros y cuadernos y álbumes de fotos, bolígrafos y plumas estilográficas, cubos de plástico y tanques y bolsas de basura, verduras y pescado y huevos y frutas. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía que los habían dejado allí por mucho tiempo. No, parecían haber sido arrojados afuera en los últimos días.  
— Dios, qué desastre tan terrible ...  
Mirando alrededor del jardín, sus ojos se encontraron con un pequeño montículo de tierra en la esquina. Se acercó a eso. Parecía nuevo, como si hubiera sido hecho en los últimos días.  
Una pequeña tabla de madera estaba parada en la cima del pequeño montículo de tierra negra, y en esa tabla estaban las palabras _"Tumba de Mar"_ en letra infantil. Pensó que Toshio debía haberlo escrito.  
Se preguntó quién era Mar. ¿Era un pez dorado, un pájaro pequeño, o tal vez incluso un hámster? Continuó hacia el fondo del jardín, cuidando de no pisar nada. Cuencos y tazas rotos, una tostadora y un horno de microondas, un reloj, un ventilador, altavoces estéreo: se preguntó cómo demonios se podía hacer un desastre. Justo en ese momento: fuera de su visión periférica, Kobayashi notó algo fuera de lugar. Sí, claramente era algo que no debería haber estado allí. Kobayashi levantó lentamente la cara. Allí, justo frente a sus ojos, sobresaliendo a través de las barras de aluminio en la ventana, había dos brazos.  
— ¿Qué? —, Gritó Kobayashi. Al mirar de nuevo, vio que esos brazos pertenecían a un niño. Sí, eran los brazos de un niño. Reuniendo su coraje, Kobayashi se acercó a esos brazos. La ventana con los barrotes parecía pertenecer al baño. Al otro lado de la ventana abierta estaba el estudiante de Kobayashi, Toshio Saeki.  
— ¿Toshio-kun ...? — Sí, no había dudas al respecto, era Toshio Saeki. Pero . . . pero el Toshio Saeki que estaba allí no era el enérgico Toshio Saeki que Kobayashi pensó que conocía tan bien. — ¿Qué? Toshio-kun, ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo? — Pero Toshio no le respondió. Él solo miró a Kobayashi con ojos oscuros.  
— ¿Por qué estás ahí? — Kobayashi preguntó, sonriendo suavemente. — No has estado en clase, así que me preocupé y me detuve a verte —. Pero Toshio permaneció en silencio. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, y parecía que no estaba mirando a Kobayashi, sino a alguien detrás de él.  
— Toshio-kun, um, ¿está tu madre en casa? — Como en respuesta a las preguntas de Kobayashi, Toshio retrocedió en silencio y desapareció por la puerta del baño hacia la casa.  
— Toshio-kun ... ¡Toshio-kun! — Kobayashi corrió hacia la puerta principal.  
— ¡Hola! Voy a entrar — , gritó cuando entró en la casa.

En ese instante, sintió algo que no podía expresar con palabras, algo terriblemente mal, algo terrible y siniestro en la casa. Se congeló. Aunque no era tan malo como el jardín, la casa estaba en ruinas. Parecía bien habitada y parecía mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde el exterior. Un pasillo se extendía frente a él con puertas a ambos lados, y justo al lado de la entrada había una escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

— Toshio-kun, ¿dónde estás? — Kobayashi se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y entró. Abrió la primera puerta a su derecha. En el interior, vio a Toshio sentado sin fuerzas en el sofá, mirando hacia el infinito. La habitación era bastante grande y parecía ser la sala de estar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, probablemente para bloquear el sol del oeste, y la habitación estaba oscura.  
— Toshio-kun ... ¿qué pasa? — Kobayashi preguntó, pero nuevamente el niño permaneció en silencio, mirando distraídamente un punto en la pared. ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? Este no era el Toshio Saeki que Kobayashi conocía. El alumno que conocía siempre era enérgico, inteligente y juguetón, como cualquier otro alumno de primer grado. Pero ahora . . .  
— Toshio — , dijo Kobayashi mientras extendía su mano hacia la cara del niño. Apartó el largo flequillo de Toshio y presionó la palma de su mano contra su frente. En ese instante, el pequeño cuerpo de Toshio se estremeció. Kobayashi pensó que Toshio podría haber tenido fiebre, pero no lo hizo. Todo lo contrario: la frente de Toshio estaba muy fría. Era mucho, mucho más frío que la mano siempre fría de Kobayashi, casi como si el niño ya no estuviera vivo.  
— Hmmm, no tienes fiebre — , murmuró Kobayashi mientras retiraba su mano. Mirando atentamente la cara del niño, Kobayashi notó que manchas rojas y negras salpicaban la frente, las mejillas y la mandíbula de Toshio. Ambas rodillas estaban sucias como si hubiera estado arrastrándose por un área polvorienta, y sus rodillas estaban raspadas y sangrando.  
— No te ves bien. ¿Qué pasa? — Kobayashi preguntó de nuevo, pero Toshio siguió mirando la pared. Kobayashi se sentó en el sofá frente a Toshio y, sin esperar respuesta, preguntó: — ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿De compras? — Toshio, que había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, abrió la boca y pronunció una sola palabra.

— Juntos.

— ¿Eh? Juntos — , repitió Kobayashi. — ¿Quieres decir que ella y tu padre salieron juntos?"

Pero Toshio no dijo nada.

Kobayashi suspiró.

La casa estaba en silencio. El barrio no parecía estar muy tranquilo, por lo que debe haber sido la densidad de la casa. Apenas se escucharon ruidos del exterior aquí, y el silencio en la habitación se acumuló como el aire frío, estableciéndose como el fondo de un cuerpo de agua. No, no fue solo el silencio. En la desordenada sala de estar, Kobayashi sintió algo más, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Una sensación muy profunda de presentimiento también se estaba acumulando en la casa.

— Oh, sí — , dijo Kobayashi, incapaz de soportar más el silencio.

— ¿Recuerdas la imagen que hiciste el otro día? — preguntó, sacando un gran sobre de su bolso. En el sobre estaba escrito, " _Mamá y papá 1-2_ ". Del sobre, sacó una sola hoja de papel de dibujo y la colocó sobre la mesa de café. Era la imagen que Toshio había dibujado en la clase de arte la semana pasada. En el papel, dibujado en crayón negro, había una imagen del hombre fornido que era su padre y la mujer de pelo largo que era su madre. Mirando la imagen extendida sobre la mesa, Kobayashi se encontró recordando a su compañero de clase, Kayako Kawamata. Sí, Kayako Kawamata, al igual que la mujer en la foto de Toshio, tenía el pelo largo, era delgada y un poco oscura. . .

— Es muy bueno. Todos los otros maestros lo dijeron — , dijo Kobayashi. La cara de Toshio, que hasta ahora no había tenido emociones, esbozó una leve sonrisa. La imagen era muy buena, para ser dibujada por un alumno de primer grado. Pero, debido a que estaba dibujado principalmente en negro, también era un poco espeluznante.

— Por cierto, Toshio-kun, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el baño? — Kobayashi, animado por la sonrisa de Toshio, comenzó a hacer preguntas nuevamente. Pero, tan pronto como preguntó, la sonrisa de Toshio desapareció como si hubiera sido solo un espejismo, y miró hacia abajo. Como un boxeador derrotado sentado en su esquina después de una pelea, con los brazos colgando sin vida a sus costados, Toshio volvió a quedarse en silencio.

— Toshio-kun ... Toshio-kun ... — Todavía mirando hacia abajo, el niño no movió un músculo. Kobayashi dejó escapar otro largo suspiro. Estaba planeando ver el partido de fútbol en la televisión esta noche, pero a este ritmo se perdería el comienzo del partido. Se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó a la ventana, mirando por la cortina a los árboles alrededor de la casa Saeki. En ese momento, desde algún lugar de la habitación, un gato lanzó un largo grito.  
 _Meeeoooowww!_  
No. No era un gato. Ese grito vino de la boca del niño que estaba sentado en el sofá detrás de Kobayashi, mirando hacia abajo. Kobayashi, que estaba mirando por la ventana, no lo sabía. Tampoco sabía de la mujer de pelo largo que estaba parada en la galería del segundo piso, ni del terrible horror que estaba a punto de descender sobre su propia persona.

* * *

 **TAKEO**

Takeo Saeki estaba desplomado en un banco en un parque cerca de su casa. Los niños de aproximadamente la misma edad que su hijo jugaban en los toboganes, columpios y barras de mono, gritando alegremente. Las jóvenes madres se reunieron cerca del cajón de arena donde jugaban sus hijos, absortas en sus chismes. Cerca, personas mayores jugaban a la pelota. Takeo los miró sin vida a todos.

Takeo no recordaba realmente lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos días. Por supuesto que no fue a la oficina. Su teléfono sonó varias veces, pero nunca respondió. Simplemente vagaba sin rumbo por su casa, con su esposa muerta en el ático. No podía soportarlo. Pateó las paredes. Golpeó los pilares. Tiró muebles y electrodomésticos al jardín. Sacó los platos del armario y los aplastó. Golpeó el contenido del refrigerador por todo el piso. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Aunque se hizo en un ataque de emoción, aún no lamentaba haber matado a Kayako. Ella merecía lo que le hizo, por lo que ella le hizo.  
No, ella merecía mucho, mucho más. Él había cortado a Kayako docenas de veces con ese cortador de cajas hasta que ella sangraba por todo su cuerpo, la golpeó y la pateó, y ella murió _solo_ después de horas de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero todavía no estaba satisfecho. Quería que continuara sufriendo por días y días.  
Debería haberla torturado, torturado, torturado, torturado, y luego matarla. Su hijo Toshio todavía debe haber estado escondido en el ático. Lo sabía porque la cinta que usaba para sellar las puertas corredizas del armario no mostraba signos de ser arrancada. No había escuchado ningún sonido desde arriba desde ese día, por lo que pensó que Toshio podría haber muerto de hambre en ese momento. O tal vez murió por la sorpresa de saber que su madre fue asesinada.  
De cualquier manera, no le importaba lo que le sucedieraa Toshio. Después de todo, Toshio no era su hijo. Una persona mayor que paseaba a un perro grande pasó justo frente a Takeo. Takeo dejó escapar un gran suspiro y miró hacia el cielo. La larga tarde finalmente terminó, y el cielo occidental estaba pintado de rojo. Una bandada de pájaros daba vueltas perezosamente bajo las nubes mientras regresaban a sus nidos para pasar la noche. Su vida había terminado. Su futuro como ilustrador, viviendo felizmente con su familia, viendo la cara de su segundo hijo, sus planes de llevar a su familia a ver a sus padres a su casa en Niigata para las vacaciones de verano, el viaje a una isla tropical en el extranjero que estaban planeando las vacaciones de año nuevo. . . Todo había terminado. Desaparecieron en un lugar más allá de su alcance, y nada de lo que hizo pudo devolverle la vida.

— Maldita sea ... maldita sea ... — Takeo apretó los dientes. Una joven madre con su hijo lo miró con recelo.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, perra? — Takeo le gritó, y ella dio un pequeño grito y se apresuró a seguir su camino.

 _Todo esto fue culpa de Kayako. No, Kayako y ese maestro Kobayashi. Todo fue culpa suya. Si, Kobayashi._

Ya había castigado a Kayako. Ahora... Sí, tenía que castigar a Kobayashi de la misma manera. No, tenía que hacer que Kobayashi, el hombre que tuvo una relación secreta con Kayako, el hombre cuyo hijo tuvo Kayako, el hombre que hizo que Takeo criara a su hijo, el hombre que era el maestro de su hijo en la escuela, tenía que hacer sufrir a Kobayashi. Darle más dolor y sufrimiento que a Kayako.

— Me vengaré ... te joderé ... — , murmuró Takeo en voz baja mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y se levantaba del banco. Sus papadas temblaron con su renovada ira.

* * *

 **MANAMI**

La oscuridad caía sobre la ciudad. Manami se recostó en su silla, acariciando tranquilamente su vientre embarazado mientras presionaba la marcación rápida del teléfono de la casa.  
 _Rrriinngg. . . Rrriinngg. . . Rrriinngg. . ._  
Sonó el teléfono, y ella recordó con cariño que el tono de llamada de su marido en su teléfono celular era la melodía de "La Navidad pasada". Su hija parecía estar despierta, mientras se movía y pateaba inquieta dentro del vientre de Manami. Ya habían decidido llamar a su hija Anju. Solo tenían un mes para esperar para conocer a Anju en persona. Ella sonrió al pensarlo.  
 _Rrriinngg. . . Rrriinngg. . .  
_ — ¿Hola, Manami? — Escuchó la voz de su esposo al otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
— Shunsuke, ¿dónde estás?  
— Todavía estoy aquí en la casa de Toshio, mi estudiante —. Shunsuke sonaba molesto por su situación.  
— ¿En serio? ¿A qué hora estarás en casa?  
— Um, parece que tardaré un poco más.  
— ¿Más tiempo? ¿A qué hora? Te perderás el inicio del partido de fútbol.  
— Lo sé. Pero sus padres todavía no han vuelto a casa —. Manami casi podía ver su expresión facial mientras decía esto.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo está el chico?  
— ¿El niño? Está dormido.  
— ¿Dormido? Oh chico. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa y te vas mañana otra vez?  
— Quiero, pero...  
— ¡Ay!  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Nada, Anju se está moviendo. Quiere que papi vuelva a casa pronto.

Justo entonces oyó que se abría la puerta principal.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — ella gritó.  
— ¿Quién es?  
— Creo que es solo la Sra. Fujino. Prometió prestarme su copia del video de _El Padrino III._  
— Oh. Bueno, te llamaré más tarde.  
— Está bien. Por favor hazlo. Colgó y miró hacia la entrada.  
— ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Fujino-san? — Suavemente acariciando su vientre, se levantó con un gruñido de esfuerzo y se dirigió a través de la cocina hacia la puerta. Un hombre que nunca había visto antes estaba parado en la entrada, frente a la puerta que nunca cerraba.  
— Um, ¿puedo ayudarte?  
— ¿Kobayashi-san? Manami-san, ¿verdad? — la voz del hombre era terriblemente baja, áspera y difícil de escuchar. — ¿Está Shunsuke en casa?  
— Está fuera ahora. Um, ¿puedo preguntarte quién eres?  
— Mi nombre es Saeki.  
— ¿Saeki - san ...?  
— Sí, ¿no lo sabes? Takeo Saeki —. Diciendo esto, cerró la puerta detrás de él, cerró la puerta y sacó la cadena de la puerta.  
Entró más en la casa, sin quitarse los zapatos.  
— ¿Qué quieres? No entres aquí — , dijo Manami, retrocediendo instintivamente. — ¡Llamaré a la policía! — Cuando vio lo que el hombre sacó de su bolso, Manami gritó. En sus manos de aspecto rudo había un cuchillo de cocina afilado con una hoja larga.  
— Oh, Manami, estás embarazada — , dijo mientras miraba su gran barriga con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Su cara aceitosa se distorsionó horriblemente mientras sonreía.

En el momento en que murió, Manami sintió que se le abría el estómago. Y pensó que escuchó a su hija, la hija que iba a llamar Anju, llorar débilmente. Pero Manami nunca vio a su hija. En ese momento, la oscuridad total cayó sobre ella. Ella ya no podía ver nada, ni oír nada.

* * *

 **KOBAYASHI**

Después de terminar su conversación con Manami, Kobayashi devolvió su teléfono al bolsillo del pecho de su camisa. La oscuridad de la noche ya estaba llenando la habitación sin luz. Toshio Saeki, que había estado mirando en silencio, ahora estaba dormido en el sofá.

— Maldición — , murmuró Kobayashi a nadie en particular mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto oscuro. Mirando hacia abajo, vio lo que parecía ser una fotografía arrugada. Lo recogió y lo alisó sobre la mesa.

Tres personas, Toshio y dos adultos, que parecían ser sus padres, estaban en la foto. Toshio, con un gato negro en sus brazos, estaba en el centro. A la izquierda estaba un hombre calvo, de constitución fuerte, y a la derecha, una mujer de pelo largo y aspecto elegante. La foto parecía que fue tomada a principios de la primavera. Detrás de ellos, las flores de cerezo rosa claro bailaban en el aire como copos de nieve. Toshio, en el medio, estaba sonriendo con la misma sonrisa que Kobayashi conocía tan bien. Su padre y su madre estaban sonriendo amablemente. Su madre era la misma mujer que lo había llamado el primer día de clases, estaba seguro.  
 _Entonces esta mujer es. . . Kayako Kawamata._  
Intentó recordar una vez más a esta mujer, que estaba en la misma clase que él en la universidad.  
 _Kayako Kawamata. . . Kayako Kawamata. . . Kayako Kawamata. . ._  
No importaba cuánto intentara recordar, su memoria aún estaba muy nublada. Aunque recordaba a la mayoría de sus otros compañeros de clase y los recordaba con cariño, no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre Kayako Kawamata.

— Kayako Kawamata ... mientras esté aquí, me gustaría conocerla y hablar con ella.  
Mientras Kobayashi murmuraba para sí mismo, ese gato volvió a llorar desde algún lugar de la casa.  
 _Meeoow!  
_ Kobayashi se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Dejó al niño durmiendo en el sofá, se deslizó silenciosamente por el pasillo y comenzó a caminar por la casa vacía. _Meeoow!_  
Todavía podía escuchar al gato. Se preguntó dónde estaría. El armario de la cocina estaba volcado; Todos los platos, vasos y cuencos estaban dispersos y rotos en el suelo. La puerta corredera de papel y madera estaba llena de agujeros como si alguien la hubiera golpeado repetidamente. Las paredes mostraban signos de haber sido pateadas por alguien con zapatos. La carne, el pescado y los huevos crudos que él supuso que habían estado en el refrigerador fueron destrozados por todo el piso. Empezaban a oler como solo lata de comida medio podrida. Esto definitivamente no era normal. ¿Que pasó aquí? ¿Los padres de Toshio realmente estaban fuera? Encogiéndose de hombros confundido, regresó a la sala de estar. Entonces vio que el chico que había estado profundamente dormido en el sofá se había ido.  
— Toshio-kun ... Toshio-kun ... — Gritando el nombre del niño, Kobayashi miró a su alrededor.  
— Toshio-kun ... Toshio-kun ... — La cocina, la habitación de invitados, la pequeña habitación que albergaba el altar budista de la familia, el baño, el baño, Kobayashi revisó todas las habitaciones del primer piso pero no encontró a Toshio.  
— Toshio-kun ... Toshio-kun ... — Mientras subía las escaleras, oyó claramente la voz de un niño proveniente del segundo piso.  
Y, más débilmente, también escuchó la voz de una mujer. Conteniendo el aliento, subió por las escaleras. Las voces provenían de más allá de la puerta justo en la parte superior de las escaleras.  
— ... Mami, ¿dónde estabas? Kobayashi Sensei está aquí ... ¿Mis dibujos son buenos? Kobayashi Sensei dijo que estaban ... Kobayashi Sensei dijo que quería verte, mami ... Está bien, papi no está aquí. ahora mismo. En serio. Puedes salir ahora ... Papá mató a mi Mar. Cortó a Mar en la espalda con un cúter y lo mató ... Papá realmente no me quiere ... Mami, ¿es Kobayashi Sensei, mi verdadero padre . . . ? — Al escuchar atentamente, pudo distinguir lo que el niño decía, pero la voz de la mujer era suave, casi un susurro, y no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero estaba seguro de que había una mujer en esa habitación.  
— Toshio-kun — , gritó Kobayashi desde el frente de la puerta.— Toshio-kun ... Toshio-kun, voy a entrar — , dijo mientras abría la puerta. La habitación era aparentemente la habitación de Toshio. Había imágenes de gatos dibujados con crayón negro colgando de las paredes, y muchos, muchos más cubrían el suelo. Pero . . . la única persona en la habitación era Toshio. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz susurrante de una mujer desde la habitación, pero no se la veía por ningún lado.  
— Toshio-kun — , llamó Kobayashi al niño. Pero Toshio continuó dibujando su dibujo con su crayón negro en el papel extendido en el piso, como si no hubiera notado a Kobayashi. Como era de esperar, estaba dibujando gatos, muchas caras de gato seguidas.— Toshio-kun ... ¿No estabas hablando con alguien en este momento? — Kobayashi preguntó, pero Toshio estaba absorto en su foto y no levantó la cara para ver la de su maestro. Kobayashi se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor de la habitación, que estaba llena de imágenes de gatos: la cabeza de un gato que brota de una maceta, los gatos que salen de las grietas en el techo y las paredes como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos de humo, los ojos de gato brillando en el completamente negro, gatos con caras tan distorsionadas que parecían pertenecer a una pintura de Edvard Munch.

Las imágenes eran tan surrealistas, tan poderosas, tan espeluznantes que parecían que un niño inocente no podría haberlas dibujado.

— Tu mamá y tu papá están seguros de llegar tarde, ¿eh? — Kobayashi siguió hablando con el niño dibujando sus dibujos en el piso.— Realmente quería ver a tu madre hoy.  
De repente, Toshio, que había estado boca abajo, miró hacia el techo. En ese momento, la voz de una mujer llamó.  
 _Kobayashi-kun. . ._  
Era una voz tranquila y débil. Pero no fue alucinación.  
 _Kobayashi-kun. . ._  
Sí, lo escuchó claramente. ¿Dónde? ¿De dónde vino esa voz? Kobayashi salió de la habitación del niño. Una vez en el pasillo miró a su alrededor. Justo entonces, la puerta detrás de él se abrió lentamente. Kobayashi entró en la habitación, casi como si una fuerza irresistible lo atrajera. Esta habitación aparentemente era la habitación de los Saeki. Cortinas de color beige adornaban las ventanas, y una gran cama doble estaba en el centro de la habitación. En el piso de madera, notó piezas de cuerda y un cortador de cajas. También notó manchas negras como si alguien hubiera derramado salsa de soja o salsa Worcestershire en la habitación. Pero no se encontraba a nadie. Kobayashi apretó el interruptor en la pared, pero las luces no se encendieron. Kobayashi entró sigilosamente en la habitación. Era la primera vez que entraba al dormitorio de otra persona, y una imagen de su antigua compañera de clase Kayako Kawamata, desnuda y en medio de un abrazo apasionado con su esposo, le pasó por la mente. En el escritorio de la esquina de la habitación había una computadora Macintosh, un álbum de recortes marrón y varias fotos. Todas las fotos eran de una mujer vestida de blanco.  
 _Kayako . . Kawamata ..._  
Kobayashi recordó claramente a la mujer que siempre se sentaba en la esquina del aula, sola. Sí, esta era Kayako Kawamata. Volvió a poner las fotos en el escritorio y tomó el libro marrón de recortes en sus manos. Si bien tenía reservas acerca de espiar los pensamientos privados de otra persona, un fuerte sentido de curiosidad llegó a su juicio, y lentamente abrió el álbum de recortes. Vio kanjis terriblemente escritos en todas las páginas, junto con ilustraciones mal dibujadas.  
 _Kobayashi-kun.  
_ — ¿Eh? — Los ojos de Kobayashi estaban pegados a su propio nombre en ese álbum de recortes.  
 _Kobayashi-kun_.  
Su nombre estaba garabateado en todas las páginas sin líneas.

 _... Hoy, Kobayashi-kun y yo miramos fijamente. Estaba tan feliz que sentí como si mi corazón explotara, y los peces nadaran en mi cabeza ... Hoy Kobayashi-kun estaba leyendo un_ manga _en la tienda de libros. Kobayashi-kun a menudo viene aquí. Siempre llego allí antes que él y espero aquí por él allí ... Hoy, Kobayashi-kun no estaba en clase. Me preocupé y busqué en su apartamento según su dirección en la lista de clases. Compré un ramo de flores para él, pero no pude llamar a su puerta, así que me quedé parada afuera de la ventana de su departamento durante horas, rezando para que se recuperara pronto ..._

Kobayashi estaba sin aliento. Recordó a la mujer de blanco que lo había llamado el primer día de clases. No trató de recordarla, pero su imagen se quemó en su mente.

 _... Esa mujer, Manami Midorikawa, siempre coquetea con mi Kobayashi-kun. No es como si Kobayashi-kun realmente se enamorara de alguien tan torpe como ella ... Kobayashi-kun no es un gran bebedor, pero siempre bebe mucho. demasiado. Estaba desplomado frente a la barra de nuevo hoy vomitando. Ni siquiera podía ir y frotarle la espalda con pena. Aun así, quiero que lo entienda. Incluso podría poner su vómito en mi boca y tragarlo. Y apuesto a que Manami Midorikawa no puede hacer eso, pero si puede ... No soy como ella. No puedo acercarme a Kobayashi-kun tan abiertamente. Aun así, creo que Kobayashi-kun sabe lo que siento por él ... Hoy, Kobayashi ordenó el almuerzo A en la cafetería de la escuela por trescientos setenta yenes. Después de que terminó de comer, sacó una bebida de cola de la máquina expendedora y conversó con Sato y Suzuki hasta la 1:30. Luego, Manami Midorikawa se pavoneó e invitó a Kobayashi-kun a la cafetería. Los seguí, los vi tomados de la mano debajo de la mesa en la cafetería ... Esta mañana estaba esperando en el departamento de Kobayashi-kun como de costumbre, pero Manami Midorikawa salió con él, sosteniendo su mano. . . Mi mente se quedó en blanco y me desplomé donde estaba parada. No lo haré, no puedo perdonar a esa mujer ..._

No tenía idea. No tenía idea hasta ahora de que Kayako Kawamata tenía tales sentimientos, sentimientos tan fuertes por él. No se sentía feliz en absoluto. No, se sentía asustada. Esa mujer siempre lo estaba mirando. Siempre estaba en las sombras detrás de él, como una especie de acosador, mirándolo y registrando cada uno de sus movimientos.

— Esta mujer está loca — , murmuró Kobayashi, arrojando instintivamente el álbum de recortes sobre el escritorio. Lentamente retrocedió y estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio principal. En ese momento, escuchó la voz suave de una mujer gritar su nombre, y escuchó el sonido de algo pesado cayendo dentro del armario. Sí, lo escuchó claramente.  
Kobayashi-kun. Se le secó la boca y sintió las piernas débiles. Pero tenía que asegurarse. Se arrastró más cerca del dio cuenta por primera vez de que las puertas correderas del armario habían sido selladas con cinta de embalaje marrón. Se preguntó quién y por qué alguien haría algo así. Después de dudar por un momento, quitó la cinta de la puerta. Luego, muy cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta corredera. La cama de futón que había sido empujada en el armario se cayó descuidadamente a sus pies. El futón estaba manchado con lo que parecía salsa de soja o salsa Worcestershire.  
Manchado con salsa de soja o salsa Worcestershire? Quizás Kobayashi se dio cuenta de que esas manchas no eran ni salsa de soya ni salsa Worcestershire. Sí, esas manchas fueron. . . Pero no quería aceptar la verdad, que esas manchas no eran salsa de soja o salsa Worcestershire. . . No podían ser sangre. . . Simplemente no podían ser sangre humana. . . Nunca, jamás, quiso aceptar una idea tan absurda. Lentamente miró dentro del armario. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía estar seguro, pero parecía que una de las tablas en el techo del armario estaba fuera de lugar. Al levantar la vista, pensó que podía distinguir algo, algo envuelto en plástico. Lamiendo sus labios secos, Kobayashi metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su encendedor. Lamiéndose los labios nuevamente, sacó el encendedor y lo encendió. Levantó el encendedor para que iluminara el agujero en el techo. Allí vio ... Vio la cara de una mujer.

* * *

 **TAKEO**

Takeo la había matado y le había roto el estómago con el cuchillo. El feto que había arrancado tan violentamente del útero de la mujer ya tenía la capacidad de respirar. El bebé sangriento emitió un llanto débil y débil.

— ¡Aay!

 _Todavía estás aferrándote a la vida. . . después de todo lo que te he hecho, todavía estás tratando de vivir. . ._  
Una ira indescriptible surgió del ser de Takeo. Metió su dedo pulgar ensangrentado en la boca del feto. Eso fue todo lo que hizo, pero fue suficiente para bloquear efectivamente el paso de aire del bebé. En ese momento, este feto, el bebé que se llamaría Anju Kobayashi, que habría vivido durante otros ochenta o incluso cien años, que habría amado a la gente, habría disfrutado de la vida, que habría visto a sus hijos, sus nietos y sus bisnietos, perdieron todo eso. Ella murió.

Todavía sosteniendo al feto sangriento, Takeo levantó la vista. Vio el teléfono blanco en la mesa frente a él. Tocó el teléfono con la mano ensangrentada y vio un pequeño trozo de papel pegado al teléfono. Eran los números de marcación rápida. Vio que el primer número en la marcación rápida era el celular de Shunsuke. Levantó el teléfono y miró el cuerpo ensangrentado de Manami, tendido en el suelo con el estómago abierto. Sus ojos abiertos miraban hacia el techo, como lo estaban cuando murió. Era tan hermosa, con el cuerpo de una modelo de moda, que Takeo pensó brevemente que era un desperdicio haberla matado. Takeo recordó que Manami le dijo, justo antes de morir, que su esposo estaba visitando la casa de un estudiante, un estudiante llamado Toshio Saeki. Sí, Kobayashi estaba en esa casa ahora mismo. Estaba en esa casa, donde estaba Kayako.

— Oh, sí, tengo que darle la noticia a Kobayashi Sensei ...  
La cara de Takeo Saeki, manchada de sangre y su sudor aceitoso, se transformó en una sonrisa horrible.

* * *

 **KOBAYASHI**

Este. . . Este cadáver era de Kayako Kawamata. La mujer estaba acostada boca arriba en el ático, manchada de sangre, con los ojos siempre abiertos.

— Ugh — , gruñó Kobayashi. En ese instante, su largo cabello negro se deslizó por el agujero en el techo, reflejándose opacamente en la tenue iluminación de su encendedor. — Aaaaaaaaaaah — , gritó, medio loco de miedo. Volvió a caer en el dormitorio principal de los Saeki.

— ¡Toshio-kun! Toshio-kun — , gritó Kobayashi, dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia la habitación del chico justo al lado. Toshio todavía estaba en el suelo, dibujando en su papel de arte con su crayón negro. Kobayashi lo recogió por detrás. Bajó corriendo las escaleras frenéticamente.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí —. Todavía sosteniendo a Toshio en sus brazos, trató de ponerse los zapatos que dejó en la entrada, cuando de repente, la melodía de _Last Christmas_ sonó de su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su camisa. Por el tono de llamada, sabía que la llamada era de su esposa, Manami. Dudó por un momento, pero decidió contestar el teléfono. Estaba sin aliento, y gritó en el teléfono, — ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Manami! ¡Manami!  
Por extraño que parezca, la voz del otro lado no era la de Manami.  
— Kobayashi Sensei, ¿verdad? — Era un hombre, que sonaba como si estuviera gimiendo en el teléfono. — Soy Saeki ... Takeo Saeki ... el marido de Kayako.  
La voz del hombre era ronca y baja; era difícil distinguir lo que estaba diciendo.  
— Kobayashi Sensei, ahora ... estás en mi casa, ¿verdad? ... ¿Ya conociste a Kayako ...? Ella está en el ático en el segundo piso ... Si aún no la conociste, realmente deberías ir a verla. Ella te amaba, sabes, tanto que yo no podía soportarlo...

La voz del hombre estaba quebrada, pero por lo que dijo, Kobayashi sabía que este hombre había matado a Kayako. Recordaba a su antigua compañera de clase de la universidad, que yacía muerta arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Kobayashi no pudo encontrar las palabras para responder al hombre. Su corazón simplemente latía salvajemente en su pecho.

— Kobayashi Sensei... puedes hacerte cargo de Toshio ahora — , dijo el hombre.  
— ¿De qué ... de qué demonios estás hablando? — Kobayashi finalmente respondió.  
— Me escuchaste bien. Toshio es tu hijo, ¿no es así? ... Lo he criado para ti hasta ahora ... Es hora de que cambiemos de lugar.  
— Lo criaste para mí ... ¿qué quieres decir con intercambiar? — Kobayashi estaba completamente confundido.  
La cara muerta de Kayako Kawamata, en el ático con los ojos abiertos, seguía girando en su mente. El hombre al otro lado del teléfono no le respondió. Él simplemente se rió en voz baja.  
— Oh, sí ... Kobayashi Sensei ... tu esposa acaba de parir.  
— ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — , Preguntó Kobayashi, reflexivamente.  
En ese mismo instante, la comprensión de que esta llamada telefónica provenía de su propia casa lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Sí, su teléfono celular había sonado claramente con la melodía de _Last Christmas_ , la canción favorita de Manami. Si eso fuera cierto. . . si eso era cierto, entonces este hombre estaba ahora en el nido de amor de Kobayashi, ¡el apartamento 205! Este hombre que decía ser el esposo de Kayako Kawamata ahora estaba agarrando ese teléfono blanco que Manami siempre estaba usando.  
— Tu bebé, Kobayashi Sensei ... el bebé tuyo y de esa bella esposa tuya ... uh, no tiene pene ... esta era una niña ... Te envidio, Kobayashi Sensei. Quería tener una hija, ya sabes ...  
Al decir esto, el hombre se echó a reír. Siguió riendo, riendo, como un hombre loco. La fuerza de Kobayashi se drenó de su cuerpo. Su visión se volvió negra y sus rodillas se doblaron debajo de él cuando colapsó en el acto. No sabía por qué. No tenía idea de por qué, pero el esposo de Kayako Saeki había matado a su esposa Manami y a su bebé aún no nacido en su vientre. Su futuro, que se les había presentado como un camino, se había llevado brutalmente en un solo instante. . . .  
 _Nunca volveré a ver a Manami. . . Nunca escucharé su voz, la veré sonreír, abrazaré su delgado cuerpo. . . Nunca veré la cara de nuestra hija tampoco. . ._  
Kobayashi se dejó caer contra la pared de la entrada, mirando hacia el espacio. No tenía sentido de la realidad, como si estuviera en un sueño.  
 _¿Por qué yo? No he hecho nada malo. . . por qué yo ... Es un sueño, tiene que ser un sueño. . . Nada tan absurdo podría suceder realmente. . . Nada de esta locura puede pasar. . ._  
No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Podrían haber sido treinta segundos, o podrían haber sido cinco minutos. O podría haber sido mucho, mucho más tiempo. Kobayashi vio al niño de seis años de pie junto a él levantar el teléfono celular que Kobayashi había dejado caer al suelo. El teléfono no estaba conectado, pero el niño se lo puso al oído y habló.  
— Hola, mami ... ¿vienes hacia aquí ...? Sí ... sí ... entiendo.  
En ese momento, Kobayashi escuchó un ruido sordo en el segundo piso, como si algo pesado hubiera caído al suelo. Reflexivamente, levantó la vista.

Ya viene.

Algo se acerca.

Desde la parte superior de la escalera oscura, _SHHH SHHH SHHH, SHHH SHHH SHHH_ , un sonido como si alguien estuviera arrastrando plástico húmedo en el piso. _SHHH, SHHH, SHHH_.

¿Ya viene? ¿Qué demonios viene? Kobayashi no tenía la fuerza para pararse. Todavía desplomado en el suelo, miró hacia las escaleras. La escalera estaba doblada a noventa grados en el medio, con un amplio rellano en la curva. No podía ver por encima del rellano. Pero, sintió que una criatura con piel viscosa, como una salamandra gigante o incluso una enorme babosa, se arrastraba por las escaleras.

 _SHHH SHHH SHHH. . . SHHH SHHH SHHH. . . SHHH SHHH SHHH. . . SHHH SHHH SHHH ..._

No fue una alucinación, y definitivamente no estaba escuchando cosas. Kobayashi seguía mirando las escaleras. . . y luego ... lo vio. Vio algo completamente incomprensible arrastrándose por las escaleras. SHHH SHHH SHHH. Desde la sombra de la escalera, apareció. Una enorme babosa roja. Sí, una babosa gigantesca. Pero ... ¡pero la babosa tenía cabeza de mujer! Cabeza de mujer con cabello largo, pegajosa con sangre. ¡Tenía una cabeza humana! Se arrastraba, como una oruga, por las escaleras, con la cabeza ensangrentada primero, arrastrando su cuerpo envuelto en plástico transparente detrás. ¿Humano? No, definitivamente no parecía humano. La piel de su frente estaba dividida verticalmente, sus enormes ojos inyectados en sangre se abrieron de par en par, su cabello largo y negro envuelto alrededor de su cuello y cuerpo, sus labios hinchados, su mandíbula goteando sangre ... no, esto no era humano. Este fue un monstruo. Con su cuerpo brillante de sangre y envuelto en plástico transparente, abrió la boca hasta la mitad, goteó sangre fresca y emitió un crujido desde la parte posterior de su garganta. _Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah-aah-aah_. Emitiendo este horrible sonido como de una rana croando, lentamente, pero seguro, se arrastró por las escaleras.

— Waaahh — , Kobayashi gritó un grito sin palabras. Todavía sentado en el suelo, se arrastró frenéticamente hacia atrás.

 _Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah-aah-aah._

La sangre roja, roja que fluía por las escaleras, goteaba muy cerca de Kobayashi. Sus manos delgadas, blancas y manchadas de sangre se extendieron directamente hacia Kobayashi. Sus labios, hinchados como si hubieran sido golpeados repetidamente, se movían como si tratara de decir algo. Más sangre fluyó sin control de su boca.

— Ah, ah — , gruñó Kobayashi mientras aún se deslizaba hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, su boca estaba formando las palabras,

 _Ko. . .ba. . . ya. . . shi . . kun. . . Kobayashi-kun._

Sí, eso es definitivamente lo que dijo.

— Wah, aléjate ... ¡aléjate!

 _Ko. . . ba. . . ya. . . shi . . kun. . ._

Finalmente, al pie de la escalera, extendió la mano, haciendo contacto con el pie de Kobayashi.

— ¡Basta! ¡Aléjate!

 _Ko. . .ba. . . ya . . . shi . . kun. . ._

Todavía tirado en el suelo, torció el cuello como una serpiente y miró a Kobayashi, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión que parecía casi una súplica de ayuda.

— No te conozco — , gritó Kobayashi en pánico, pateando su mano. — ¡No sé nada de ti! — En ese mismo instante, su rostro ensangrentado cambió.

Sí, cambió de un rostro suplicante y lamentable ... a uno lleno de tanta tristeza que parecía al borde de las lágrimas ... al de un demonio lleno de odio y rabia. Él no oyó su voz, por supuesto. Pero Kobayashi claramente entendió su intención silenciosa. Al mismo tiempo, se resignó a su destino, del cual sabía que no había escapatoria.

* * *

 **TAKEO**

Casi como un portero de fútbol a punto de volver a poner la pelota en juego, Takeo Saeki levantó el feto sangriento sobre su cabeza con ambas manos. Con todas sus fuerzas, lo arrojó al lado del cadáver de Manami Kobayashi. Hubo un sonido sordo, y el feto ensangrentado rebotó en los tatamis de paja ensangrentados en el piso como lo haría un balón de fútbol sin aire. Rodó varias veces, dejando sangre nueva en el suelo, antes de detenerse finalmente.

— Toma eso — , escupió Takeo, mientras se limpiaba las manos pegajosas en el asiento de sus pantalones. Girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió a la puerta. Todavía no podía perdonar a Kayako, que lo había traicionado. Sin embargo, después de matar a la esposa de su amante y sacar a su hijo nonato de su vientre, su ira hacia Kobayashi disminuyó ligeramente.

— Te lo mereces ... toma eso, hijo de puta! — Pasando por encima del desastre que hizo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, a través de la cocina. Ahora era el turno de Kobayashi. Fue entonces cuando sintió un dolor terrible, comenzando en el medio de su espalda y llegando a través de su estómago. — Aagh — , gimió, doblándose por el dolor. Vio la punta de una cuchilla que sobresalía de sus entrañas. En un instante, su camisa estaba empapada, la sangre goteaba en un charco fresco en el suelo. Reflexivamente, se dio la vuelta. Allí, frente a sus propios ojos, estaba su esposa Kayako, cubierta con su propia sangre.

— Kayako ... ¿qué estás haciendo ... aquí? — Se palpó la espalda. Allí, el cuchillo que había dejado clavado en el cuerpo de Manami Kobayashi estaba profundamente incrustado en su propio cuerpo. Su cuerpo se sentía débil por la rápida pérdida de sangre, y cayó de rodillas. Lentamente se derrumbó donde se arrodilló.

— ¿Por qué ... estás aquí ... cómo? — La sangre brotó en el fondo de su garganta y no pudo decir nada más. Sintió que su vida se filtraba de su cuerpo con su sangre. Por el rabillo de su visión cada vez más estrecha, Takeo vio a su esposa muerta Kayako, sonriendo. Y eso fue lo último que vio Takeo Saeki.

Al día siguiente, el compañero de trabajo de Kobayashi, preocupado porque su colega no se presentó a trabajar, fue al complejo de apartamentos de Kobayashi. Encontró la puerta del apartamento 205 cerrada. El colega de Kobayashi tocó el timbre varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Sintiéndose incómodo, el colega encontró al superintendente del edificio, quien trajo su llave al departamento y abrió la puerta. Pero, cuando abrieron la puerta, encontraron la cadena de la puerta asegurada en su lugar. La cadena de la puerta no se podía poner desde el exterior. Entonces, alguien tenía que estar en la habitación. Pero, no importó cuántas veces llamaron, no hubo respuesta. Y había un olor crudo y sangriento proveniente de la puerta abierta. El compañero de trabajo de Kobayashi y el superintendente llamaron a la policía. Cuando llegó la policía, cortaron la cadena y entraron al departamento.

Estaban sorprendidos por la increíble vista ante sus ojos. En el piso, vieron el cuerpo de una mujer con el estómago abierto, un hombre acostado a su lado con un cuchillo clavado en su espalda, y el cadáver del feto de la mujer en el piso. La mujer era la señora Manami Kobayashi. Los detectives en la escena habían planteado la hipótesis de que el hombre la había matado, y luego cortaron su feto de su cuerpo. Pero, no podían descubrir quién había matado al hombre. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas por dentro. La puerta no solo estaba cerrada, sino también encadenada. En otras palabras, el apartamento estaba completamente cerrado. De la escena en el apartamento, descartaron la posibilidad de que Manami, después de ser cortada, hubiera perseguido y apuñalado a su atacante, pero había poca evidencia para apoyar esta teoría. Además de eso, las huellas en el cuchillo no eran las de Manami Kobayashi.

Con el tiempo, el muerto fue identificado positivamente como Takeo Saeki, un ilustrador de treinta y cuatro años que vivía en una casa a unos quince minutos a pie del apartamento de Kobayashi. Un oficial fue enviado inmediatamente a la casa Saeki. Encontró el cuerpo de Shunsuke Kobayashi, un maestro de escuela local, en la entrada, y el cuerpo de Kayako Saeki en el ático. Se determinó que la causa de la muerte de Kayako Saeki era un shock debido a una pérdida excesiva de sangre. No solo hubo docenas de cortes en su cuerpo, sino también docenas de lesiones traumáticas de fuerza contundente. Su pierna izquierda y brazo derecho estaban rotos. El piso de la habitación del segundo piso, donde se cree que ocurrió el asesinato, estaba cubierto de sangre seca. Sin embargo, la causa o la muerte de Kobayashi permaneció indeterminada. No pudieron encontrar nada en su cuerpo que lo hubiera causado morir.

— Nunca había visto un cuerpo como este — , dijo el médico que realizó la autopsia, sacudiendo la cabeza con perplejidad.

— No tengo idea de cómo murió este hombre.

Otras cosas sobre las muertes desafiaron la explicación racional. Uno de ellos era el niño. Takeo Saeki y su esposa tenían un hijo de seis años llamado Toshio, que era alumno de Kobayashi en la escuela. Él no pudo ser encontrado en ninguna parte. Registraron toda la casa, incluido el ático donde se encontró el cuerpo de Kayako, pero no importa cuánto lo buscaron, no pudieron encontrarlo. Los armarios en las dos habitaciones del segundo piso estaban sellados con capas gruesas de cinta adhesiva fuerte (aunque la cinta en la habitación principal mostraba signos de haber sido despegada). A partir del análisis de huellas digitales, se determinó que Takeo Saeki había sellado las puertas con la cinta. Se teorizó que la cinta se colocó allí para mantener a alguien adentro, pero no se encontró a nadie en ninguno de los armarios. Incluso a medida que avanzaba la investigación, los misterios no se resolvieron. Más bien, se hicieron más profundos.

Las huellas digitales en el cuchillo clavado en la espalda de Takeo Saeki fueron identificadas. Todos los detectives a cargo del caso estaban perplejos.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

¡Las huellas digitales en el mango del cuchillo pertenecían a Kayako Saeki, cuyo cuerpo había sido encontrado en el ático de la casa de su familia!


End file.
